Now That We Are Here
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are now finally happy, they're lives are a mixture of love and happiness. Don't they deserve it? Eren X Mikasa, Levi X Hanji, Ymir X Christa, And Sasha X Connie. However the story is basically just Eremika.
1. A Visit

**Hhhheeellloooooo little babies, if this is a 'new' story to you, go ahead and go back on my profile and read the prequel "While We're Still Here" and get caught up to speed on what this story is about. And if you're from that story welcome! :) Remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review!**

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled from the kitchen "Dinner!". The oriental woman laughed as she heard Eren rush out of the bedroom and trip in the hallway.

"Finally….I'm starving…." Eren picked up his plate as he made his way to the table.

"Mhm!" She sat down next to her husband and began to eat.

Currently they were both happily married and living a few miles outside of the walls. Mikasa just turned nineteen and Eren was twenty, after the fall of the titans they both moved out into the forest and built a cabin.

"So when is Armin going to get here?" Eren asked, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Well most likely tonight…" Mikasa figured.

They both sat in a peaceful silence, enjoying each other's company. The door opened and a bright voice cascaded into the house.

"I really hope you guys aren't getting it on, because I have some stories to tell!" Armin said. What he said was true, mainly due to the fact that last time he visited he walked in on them getting it on in the kitchen.

**Okay I know this was really short, but I just wanted to set up the foreground really quick. Do you guys like? Please follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! (: And remember if you are lost go check out the prequel on my profile.**


	2. See You Later

**Uhm Eremika fanfic? I think yeess! (: Hello babies, I'm back with some sweet sweet Eremika love, because this shit is awesome! :P Remember to follow and/or favorite and if you have a secret crush on me, why don't you leave me a review?**

"So Armin, why did you decide to stop by?" Eren asked his friend. Armin was sipping his tea on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well after I explored the mountains due….east of here I think I just decided to drop in and say hello.." A small smile played on his lips "But I'm glad you guys are still madly in love…"

Mikasa (Who was on Eren's lap) started to blush as Eren just shot Armin a playful glare.

"Shut up Armin...speaking of which, when are you going to-"

"Eren...I'll get around to it…" Armin quickly responded.

"But Armin aren't you getting lonely?" Eren tried to sway his friend.

"Yeah kinda, but still" The blonde man gave his friend a slight smile "I'll find someone…"

"Whatever…" Eren sighed "So you got stories?"

"Do I ever!" Armin chirped.

An hour later Eren's head hit the pillow as Mikasa changed into Eren's oversized shirt and boxers that she calls 'her pajamas'.

"Why do you still wear my stuff?" Eren piped up from his spot in the bed "I mean we are married…"

Mikasa just smiled and laid next to him "I just do, they're really comfortable and I like your smell…" Eren blushed at this.

"Well….okay…" His arm went around her and they entangled their legs together, Mikasa laid her head into his chest. They always have slept like this, to Eren it was comfortable and relaxing. To Mikasa it meant safety and warmth. To both it meant love.

"Do you think Armin is really lonely?" Mikasa whispered to her husband.

"I think so...he needs to find someone…" He whispered back.

"Yeah….I'm glad" Mikasa let out a yawn "We found each other…"

"Yeah…" Eren yawned as well while sleep slowly took him "I love you…"

Sunlight cascaded into the room as Eren's eyes slowly opened, he looked down to his chest and saw a sleeping Mikasa.

"Hey…" Eren whispered into her ear "Get up sleepy head…"

"Mmmmmmm" Mikasa whined "Just a bit more…."

Eren stifled a chuckle "Sorry, but Armin has to leave soon, we'll need to say goodbye…"

His wife groaned again as she got up "I hate mornings…"

This time Eren couldn't keep his chuckle in "Hahaha, I can tell…"

Eren walked downstairs with his wife following slowly, the young couple was still their pajamas. Armin was packing up his things while he was humming a soft tune.

"Oh, goodmorning you two…" Armin said "Here to see me off?"

"Yeah, oh and here.." Eren went and grabbed the basket he packed last night "This has bread, blankets, candles, matches, and a knife…"

"Thanks!" Armin smiled while taking the bag "I'm going to need this.."

"Where are you going now?" Mikasa sleepily said from the living room couch.

"I'm going to go and visit the northern plains, there's talk from other travelers of buffalo that just roam free…"

"Sounds cool, is there a settlement up there?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, its called 'Yukon' after the river that the town sits by…"

"Again, sounds cool…" Eren said "You still have your map right?"

"Yeah…" Armin put on his backpack "Well I'm off, see you guys!"

Eren shook Armin's hand and Mikasa got up to hug her friend.

"By Armin, good luck…" She said.

"Thanks, see you guys in.." He thought for a second "Around a month…Unless I'm back early.."

He opened the door and turned around "Alright, by!"

After a few minutes of a pleasant silence Mikasa turned towards her husband.

"Wanna take a bath?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Hell yeah.." Eren said as he picked her up in his arms.

**Okay thats it for now, see you guys later! (: Remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review!**


	3. We'll Be Dropping By

**Eremika is seriously like my favorite pairing no joke :P Hello little babies, it is now that time! Remember if you like it to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a sexy review if you think that the moon is cool! Thanks for reading! :3**

Eren heard Mikasa let out another sneeze from the living room. He sighed as he brought her the chicken soup she loved so much.

"I feel awful…" She grumbled as she took the warm bowl into her hands.

"A week ago when you started getting sick, who said to take the medicine?" Eren said with a smirk.

"I wasn't-"

"And who said that you shouldn't have been major cleaning the house when you were coughing?" Eren countered her protests.

"But it needed to be done.." Mikasa said, knowing she has lost the battle.

"Yes you're right, but it should have been done when you were feeling better…" Eren sat down next to his wife. "Look Mikasa, you can act tough and all, but you're still human, we all get sick every now and then.."

"...Okay….I'll take it easy…" She muttered softly, a slight smile was on her lips because of the way Eren was looking out for her.

"That's my girl" Eren smiled "Now get some rest…"

"Okay…" She laid down and Eren put her favorite blanket on top of her.

"If you need anything just say, okay?"

"Mhm…" Sleep was already taking her.

Eren chuckled softly at his wife, times like these reminded Eren why he kept fighting all those years ago. He was sure his mother was smiling down upon them.

The warm water ran down upon his hands as he washed the dishes, after finishing them up and cleaning his hands there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Eren said as he opened the door.

"Oh yes, Hello" The postman answered "This letter is from a Levi and Hanji.."

He thanked the postman as he closed the door, opening the letter the contents shocked him immensely.

_Dear Brat,_

_How are you? Actually I don't give two shits, Hanji made me write that._

_Hanji wants to show Mikasa and you our kid, so we'll be dropping by in about a week._

_See you then._

_~Fuck yourself_

**Did you guys like it? It was really short I know, but I needed to write this to open up what I want to happen. Remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! And yes the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Little Baby Ike

**Hello my sexy lil' children! It is time for some more of that sweet good lookin' and fine smellin' Eremika love. If you like it please follow and/or favorite, and remember to pitch in your two cents and leave me a sexy review. :3 Thanks for reading!**

"Damn you're good…" Eren muttered as he stroked his chin, currently Mikasa was destroying him in a game of chess, and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I'm not good, you're just horrible at chess…" Mikasa giggled at her husband flicking her off.

"I bet you've been cheating.." Eren muttered playfully, Mikasa scoffed equally as playful.

"What? I would never! Its not my fault you suck at a simple-"

"It is not simple, this is the shit that people like Armin do for fun.." Eren joked, Mikasa giggled again.

"Then why are we playing?" Mikasa asked.

"Because you still aren't feeling well, so this is how I entertain you…"

She rolled her eyes as her piece moved across the board "Checkmate Eren…"

The titan shifter looked at his wife, and then down upon the board again. In a split second all the pieces were swept to the floor and a surprised looking Eren was left in his seat.

"Oh no Mikasa, they just...fell….what an odd-" He started.

"You're such a sore loser…" Mikasa slapped his hand lightly, however the smile plastered on her face betrayed her actions.

"Hahaha, true….lets hope our kids don't inherit that trait…" Eren joked, however he regretted his joke because Mikasa perked up at this. He wanted kids, he actually really wanted kids, but Mikasa took it to a whole nother level.

"I want a girl.." The oriental beauty started "And I want her to have your eyes…"

"You can't just choose what type of-"

"It doesn't hurt to dream…" She threw a pillow at him.

"Fine fine….go on…"

"I want to name her Carly….after.." She looked at him with sad eyes "Your mother.."

Eren just smiled lightly, assuring her it was okay "Yeah, that is a beautiful name…"

"And I want her to have my intelligence and your looks…." She continued, Eren looked at her questioningly.

"Wait why wouldn't she get my intelligence?"

Mikasa smirked "Sweetie you don't have any intelligence to give.."

Eren scoffed "That's cold Mikasa, that's cold…"

They sat there for a second, just smiling at each other.

"Well I'm going to go and get dinner started" Eren got up "We'll be having my famous vegetable stir fry…in honor of Levi and Hanji visiting tonight…"

She just smiled at him as the clanking of pots and pans was heard from the kitchen.

"What did they name their kid again?" Eren called.

"I think Ike…." Mikasa responded.

"That's a weird name…." Eren laughed "What does Ike even mean?"

"It means open the goddamn door so we can come inside…" Levi called from the doorway, Hanji and a baby could be heard laughing.

"Oh god…" Mikasa got up and opened up the door.

"Hey Mikasa, Oh! You still look so young and pretty!" Hanji greeted her, Levi just walked past with a nod and sat down on the couch.

"What smells good?" Levi asked.

"Well I decided to make my special stir fry!" Eren called back, happy someone recognized that his dish was being prepared.

"Wait Eren's cooking?" Levi said with a hint of fake terror in his voice.

"Yeah! And nothing is wrong with it!" Eren yelled from the kitchen.

_"May god have mercy on my soul.."_ Levi muttered in a pitch only Hanji and Mikasa could hear.

"Its actually not that bad…" Mikasa stated smiling "Can I hold him?"

"Sure!" Hanji said happily, handing over the young child to Mikasa "He's around a year old now.."

Ike giggled as Mikasa tickled his sides gently, Eren entered the room with a pink apron on to see the baby.

"Aw look how cute he is.." Eren leaned down "Hi little fella.."

The baby stared at him, and with a slight giggle started to speak "Piss brain!"

Mikasa and Eren both look mortified as the young child kept repeating it.

"It actually worked?" Hanji said to a smirking Levi.

"He's my son, what would you expect?" Levi said.

"Fucking awesome…" Hanji and Levi exchanged high fives as Eren tried to get the baby to stop repeating the words.

**And I'm done for today, this one was short-ish, so sorry. If you liked please follow and/or favorite and remember to leave me a sexy review! Thanks for reading bitches! (:**


	5. An Intimate Night

**WWwwwhhhhaaattttssss uuppppppp bbbiiittcchhheeesssssss? I am back! WOO! This is some more of that sweet Eremika love, and now that you all have waited, you deserve a decently long one! Remember to follow and/or favorite and remember to leave me a review to protect from those evil evil Australians, trying to sneak on the moon! :P I'm replacing Chapter Five with this one! So yeah...enjoy….**

"Okay, he's in bed…" Hanji said as she walked out of Eren and Mikasa's guest bedroom "Now we can start reminiscing about our sweet memories!"

"Please, Jaeger's idiotic brain probably forgot by now.." Levi said as he sipped his tea.

"Oi! I remember!" Eren nearly yelled, however Mikasa's hand went over his mouth.

"Eren don't yell, you'll wake up Ike.." She said, in a much quieter tone than his.

"See? Mikasa has some level of intelligence over Eren…" The short Captain said as his wife started to giggle.

"Oh come on shorty, you don't need to be rude.." Hanji said.

"I'm not, I'm just being honest…"

"You people are horrible…" Eren groaned as Mikasa just rubbed his back.

"So let's get down to business…" Hanji said as she crossed her legs "Levi and I are building a house next to your's…"

"Well not exactly next to your's, we'll be around half a mile east…." Levi added.

"Oh no…" Eren groaned in his hands "This night just gets worst and worst…."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad…." Mikasa smiled softly "We'll have someone nearby just in case something bad happens…"

"Well, you won't be seeing me for a while…" Levi said "I'm leaving to meet Erwin tomorrow, the scouting Legion is now in charge of mapping out the land, so I'll be gone for a month helping.."

"Oh there is light in this darkness!" Eren put his hands in the air dramatically while Hanji laughed.

"Shut up brat, I wasn't finished.." Levi grumbled "Soon the house will be built, so Hanji will be alone...look after Ike while I'm gone, god knows what she'll do-"

"I won't do anything to our child!" Hanji swatted his shoulder.

"That's what I'm afraid of, you'll get so wrapped up in your experiments Ike will be left all alone.." Levi continued.

Hanji was about to retort, however Mikasa interrupted in order to dull the situation.

"We'll be glad to help Hanji in anyway we can, it will be fine if she just stays here until your house is built…"

"Yeah, you've helped us out countless times, this is the least bit we can do" Eren said quite maturely.

"Thanks brats.." Levi nodded his head "Now I'm going to sleep…"

"But Levi, its adult time!" Hanji begged her husband.

"Tell me when the adults show up, and I'll stay…" Levi smirked and continued to walk to the guest room.

"He's horrible sometimes…." Hanji smiled "So….when are you guys going to have a kid?" Hanji asked.

"Well we are actually planning to have one very soon.." Mikasa smiled as Eren grabbed her hand.

"Yeah...we'd love to have another Jaeger in the family…" A soft smile was on Eren's lips.

"Do you guys want a boy or girl?"

"Girl" Both answered rather quickly.

"Well I wish you two the best" Hanji got up "Go ahead and start, I'm going to join Levi…"

"W-why would we start here?" Eren gasped quickly "We'd at least do it in the bedroom!"

"We didn't yester-" Mikasa started.

"WELL WE'RE GOING TO BED TO, GOODNIGHT HANJI!" Eren yelled as he picked up Mikasa.

There was a young cry as Ike was roused awake by Eren's yelling.

"SON OF A FUCK!" Levi's voice boomed.

_Around an hour later, smut coming up so be careful..._

"This whole day was tiring…" Eren said as he laid down onto his bed.

"I liked it…" Mikasa smiled "It's good to see our old friends…"

"Yeah…"

They sat there for a second, until Mikasa spoke up.

"Eren…" Mikasa got onto his lap, she quietly took off her shirt revealing her ample breasts "I want a baby…"

"Huh?" Eren opened his eyes and saw a topless Mikasa staring down at him, his cheeks flushed.

"Are you...are you sure?" He asked, normally when they get intimate he pulls out before he finishes.

"Yes…" Mikasa said "Lets have a baby.."

"I love you…" His head moved up and his lips met hers, their tongues clashed as his hands began to wonder.

Eren moved his hands onto Mikasa's breast and began to lightly squeeze and massage them, she let out a moan into his mouth.

"Eren…" She whispered "Please…"

Eren knew instantly what she meant, he moved his mouth from hers and onto her chest.

"You mean this?" His tongue licked her right nipple and she moaned again, his other hand groped her left boob while his tongue worked his magic. He nibbled and she shivered.

"Oh god yes~~" She gasped for air as pleasure filled her, Mikasa felt a bulge against her.

"If you like that…" Eren moved her onto the bed and laid her flat, he took off her pants along with her panties "Then you'll love this…"

Mikasa's whole body shook as Eren's tongue pleasured her warmth, she tried to keep in her moans of ecstasy.

"Oh son of a-" She felt his tongue suddenly enter her "OH FUCK!"

Eren smiled as he kept licking, it makes him happy to know he's the only one who will ever know this side of Mikasa.

"Eren…" Mikasa whispered, he looked up from her crotch meeting her gaze "Let me...satisfy you…"

He nodded and gave one last lick, getting up he laid down on the bed. She took off his pants and underwear in one motion.

Mikasa looked at his member and lust was in her eyes, she immediately gripped it and put it into her mouth. Eren let out a moan as she started her ministrations.

"Fuck it I don't want foreplay tonight.." He grabbed Mikasa and laid her flat on her back "Lets do this…"

"Ooohhh Eren~~" She giggled. He prodded her entrance and slowly entered, they both gasped in pleasure.

"Fuck…." Eren said, he began to quicken his pace as Mikasa tried to meet it.

"Eren...oh god….I'm….so close…" She moaned, finally after a deep thrust her body went into convulsions of ecstasy as she climaxed "OH GOD!"

"Fuck Mikasa you're so beautiful.." Eren's thrusts grew deeper, and Mikasa's moans grew louder.

Eren flipped Mikasa to where she was on all fours, she gasped at his quick movement.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh!" Mikasa gasped as Eren went deeper and quicker inside of her, his hands then grabbed onto her breasts and he played with them slightly.

"Mikasa….I'm...holy fuck.." He did one last final thrust as he reached his climax as well. They both fell onto the bed as sleep quickly filled them.

**So did you guys like it? That was my horrible attempt at smut and I'm sorry if it sucked, remember to review and please follow and/or favorite! (:**


	6. See You Soon Levi

**QUICK! MAN THE HARPOONS! EREMIKA FLUFF IN THE DISTANCE! Hhhheelllloooo little babies, I'm back with some sexy Eremika love, and apparently Hanji is moving in...so yah...remember if you enjoy please follow and/or favorite and leave me a sexy review! (:**

"Okay that's it.." Levi said as he climbed onto his horse "Everything is packed and ready..."

Everyone in the house woke up early to send Levi off, even Ike seemed to be curious.

"Oi shorty...be careful okay?" Hanji smiled up to him "And remember to make fun of Erwin for me.."

"Of course..." Levi smiled and rubbed his hand through Hanji's hair "Remember to wash your hair shitty glasses..."

Ike made a bubbling noise and reached up to his father, Levi held the same small smile.

"I'll miss you too Ike..."

"Hey, good luck Captain!" Eren reached his hand up to shake Levi's however the short man just looked down.

"Screw off, I couldn't sleep last night because you and Mikasa were banging..." Levi snapped the whip on the horse "Hiyah!"

The four sat and watched the horse disappear in the distance, finally Hanji spoke up.

"You guys _really_ were loud last night..."

**I know what you're thinking "But Edgar, that was to short!" I know it was short, however I felt like Levi needed a short little paragraph...remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! And yes the next chapter will be long.**


	7. Greetings From The Yukon

**Eremika is like a baby, and I am their caretaker! Hello little babies, this is some Eremika love, and I hope you are excited! If you like it please follow and/or favorite and remember t leave me a review if you are sexy!**

"I miss my shorty!" Hanji said as she sipped her scotch, currently Ike was asleep and she was venting her problems to Eren and Mikasa.

"Hanji..." Eren said from the kitchen "He's been gone for two weeks..."

"I know!" She grumbled "At least our house is almost done..."

"You know, I'm sure he misses you too..." Mikasa assured her "I bet he's thinking of you right now..."

"Yeah he probably is..." She got up from her spot "I'm going to bed...goodnight you guys.."

"Night!" Eren said as he washed the pan Mikasa cooked with "If you need anything just wake us up.."

"Goodnight!" Mikasa smiled.

Eren walked out of the kitchen with a pink apron on, he wiped a bead of sweat off of his head and looked at his wife.

"Hey Mikasa, what do you want for dinner tomorrow?"

The oriental woman got up and hugged her husband warmly.

"That's right you're cooking..." She hummed in his shoulder and a thought came to mind "How about we just have chicken?"

"Hahahaha, sounds quick and easy!" He laughed.

"Yeah..." She held her hurting stomach "Oh god.."

"Hey Hey Hey Hey..." He walked her over to the couch and set her down "You need to take it easy..."

"I'm fine...it just hurts..." She smiled, he smiled back instantly.

"Do you think you're?"

Her response was just a nod, the young couple both had major smiles on their faces at the thought of having a child. Lately, Mikasa had been experiencing pains in her lower areas, and Hanji said that she was most likely pregnant.

"Do you think he or she will be as good looking as their daddy?" He laughed as he walked back to the kitchen.

"I hope they have their dad's eyes...that's about it..."

"Eyes count as looks Mikasa, even you should know that!" He laughed again as he continued washing the dishes.

"You know I'm nervous..." She said "The thought of raising a child is...kinda scary..."

"Yeah I know what you're talking about..." He set the pan down "We haven't exactly led normal lives.."

"Yeah..."

"But hey...we get to raise them normally..." Eren softly smiled towards his wife "Give them a good life, you know?"

He walked over and sat down next to her "We'll be one big happy family...Papa Eren, Momma Mikasa, The little baby..."

"And Uncle Armin..." She laughed.

"Yeah...and Uncle Armin..." A lighting bolt went through Eren's mind as he remembered "Oh Right! We have a letter from him!" He bolted towards the kitchen and brought it back.

"What does it say?" She asked her husband.

He cleared his throat and began:

_Dear Eren and Mikasa,_

_The Yukon is an amazing village, to be completely honest I'm surprised humans have already been able to settle here, the climate is naturally wet and cold, plus it's harsh to grow crops in. I would have departed from now, however I seem to have met a girl here. She's sweet and beautiful and I truly do believe that you would like her. I will be staying here a few more weeks, as her and I have really hit it off. Her name is Scarlet and she shares the same intelligence as I. Wish me luck in my endeavors and I will see you soon._

_P.S. I may or may not have fallen in love with Scarlet._

_P.P.S Okay, we're in love and will be coming to see you guys soon._

_~Armin_

"Wow..." Mikasa said "He actually found someone..."

"Yeah...they're going to be so annoying when they start talking about smart stuff..."

**Okay, that's all for now, but this weekend I will have a longer one with more words, because you guys deserve it (: If you liked please follow and/or favorite and I will see you soon!**


	8. A Normal Night

**Hello little babies, I am doing that thing known as updating! Wow! (: This is some more of that sweet and sexy Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a sexy review!**

**"Important" News: Do you like Special A? Do you like Familiar of Zero? Well I am writing those two fanfictions on my profile, so check them out please? (:**

**Even More Important News: Don't eat to much McDonalds, because It's bad for you...**

Eren hummed as he chopped the ham. Currently he was preparing lunch, while Mikasa tried to comfort a sad Hanji. He couldn't help but smile knowing what an incredibly awkward conversation Mikasa was in.

"There there Ike, Mommy is sad too..." Hanji tried to comfort the crying infant. Today a postman brought a letter of ill news from Levi. The contents were especially depressing to Hanji.

_Dear Hanji and Brats,_

_Yeah its me, I regret to inform you, but Erwin is keeping me at this shithole for another month. Apparently some towns and villages need help getting supplies in a more efficient way of getting supplies, and who was put on the job of helping coordinate it? Of course it was me. No it wasn't these fresh new recruits who don't have shit to do, but no it was I, a married man with a son back at home. Plus the house is taking even longer to complete than we originally thought, so that sucks ass as well. Hanji I love you with all my heart, and tell Ike I love him as well. Please tell Mikasa and Eren I am thankful for them taking care of you guys, even though I'm sure Mikasa is doing most of the work._

_~Levi_

"It's okay Hanji..." Mikasa hugged her friend "At least he isn't in any danger, all he is doing is paperwork..."

Hanji nodded and smiled slightly "I know, but still...I miss him you know?"

"Yeah...I would probably have the same reaction if Eren was gone for so long..." What she said was true, Eren was the most important thing in her life.

"Ha! You would go with me and you know that!" Eren mocked her from the kitchen, luckily it earned a laugh from Hanji.

"He's right Mikasa, you're extremely obsessed with him..."

"Yeah she is..." Eren walked into the living room with a plate of sandwiches "But I'm obsessed with her too..."

Eren sat down next to his wife and picked up a sandwich, he instantly began to devour his while both Hanji and Mikasa took their time.

"Eren stop eating like a pig..." Mikasa lightly tapped his shoulder.

"What? I've been working outside all day!"

"And? You can at least eat civilized..."

Eren scoffed and went back to his sandwich. Hanji just smiled at the couple in front of her.

"You guys remind me of Levi and I back in the survey corps days..." She remembered those bitter sweet memories "I remember you guys were together too..."

"Yeah..." Eren laughed "Levi walked in on me and Mikasa so many times...at first I was always embarrassed, but now it's just funny..."

Mikasa hummed in agreement. Hanji looked at the oriental girl and smiled.

"Now look at you guys...married and expecting..."

Mikasa smiled and patted her stomach "Why does it hurt sometimes, yet my tummy hasn't even gotten bigger yet?"

Hanji thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers "It's probably because the baby has some titan genetics...now the baby won't be able to turn into a titan, but it will most likely be stronger than your average human..."

"So will it be...normal?" Mikasa said, Eren grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh yes, the baby should be born fine and healthy, and will most likely live a normal life...again though, the only difference will be it will be a bit stronger than normal..."

Mikasa's face beamed with happiness after hearing the news, she leaned into Eren's shoulders and heard him breathe a small sigh of relief.

**Later that night...**

"And here it is for my love..." He set down the plate with a pancake on it "A chocolate chip pancake for dessert!" Eren was known for spoiling his wife, and who was Mikasa to argue?

Mikasa giggled and eagerly took the plate "Thank you..."

He sat down next to her and he smiled. "You know Mikasa...I'm glad that...we're together...and I'm glad that...we're expecting.." Mikasa was genuinely surprised at what Eren said, it wasn't like him to confess his feelings.

"Eren...I'm happy too..." She smiled and hugged him.

**Okay this is shortish? I hope you enjoyed! Rememeber to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Oh and also the next chapter Mikasa and Eren are going to have a roll in the hay...so...yeah. :P**


	9. Moments Of Bliss

**Heellllooooooooo my sweet little babies! (: This is some Eremika love, except for today, I have some Armin X Scarlet love! So yeah...woot! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and if you like Attack On Titan then please leave me a review! :3 Enjoy!**

Armin whistled as he walked into Scarlet's kitchen. Currently the young blonde man was staying in his girlfriend's house until she was ready to go off and explore with him, so he decided to enjoy his time off. Before he was able to make himself a sandwich, a knock at the door was heard.

"Hello?" Armin said as he opened the door, greeting him on the other side was a post man.

"Greetings Mr. Armin, you have some mail..." The man tipped his hat and left. Armin looked at the letters and found that only one was meant for him, the rest were for Scarlet. He opened the one addressed to him.

_Dear Armin,_

_I am glad you were able to make it to the Yukon safe and sound! Mikasa and I are also glad that you found Scarlet! Is she as smart as you are? Is she hot? If she is hot please rate her on a scale of one to ten when you write back! No matter how hot she is though, you and I both know she isn't as good looking as Mikasa. Speaking of which, Mikasa seems to be...pregnant. Yeah. Her and I are both so happy about it, I personally want a girl, but as long as the baby is born healthy, I'm happy! Can't wait to see you again pal! Be safe on the way back! Give Scarlet my regards!_

_~Eren_

Armin smiled at his friend's words. It made him happy knowing that his friend was eager to meet Scarlet. The door opened and Armin heard his girlfriend's light steps walking in.

"Okay! Last day of work! Let's start this adventure!" Scarlet walked up and grabbed her bag "I already told my sister to watch the house, let's go!"

"Okay okay, let me get my bag..." He picked up his bag and followed her out of the house, a smile was plastered on his lips.

**With the Jaeger's...**

Eren Jaeger was a man who couldn't sit still, he enjoyed constantly moving and working on whatever task is at hand, however sometimes even he enjoyed peaceful times...such as this. The titan shifter was silently reading a book, while his wife's head laid on his lap while she napped. Her steady rhythmic breathing just about the only sound in the room, except Mikasa's occasional sleep talk.

"Mmmmmmm...No Hanji...you spilled it..." Mikasa shifted in her place, Eren smiled softly at his wife's unconscious talk.

Hanji walked into the room with Ike in her arms. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin?"

"Shh.." Eren put a finger on his lips and beckoned towards the sleeping Mikasa.

It was times like these that made Eren glad he fought...

**I know, I know it was short, but in all honesty...this was all I wanted to write for today...I don't know why...remember to do the things! Love you guys and see you tomorrow!**


	10. In Between Moments

**It's time for some Eremika love, so why don't we start this fiasco? Remember to follow and/or favorite and to leave me a review, as it helps me know whether I'm giving good material or not! Enjoy! (:**

Mikasa looked down at her stomach, she wasn't huge, but she could notice the small bump. As much as the oriental beauty would like to deny it, she still felt a bit insecure. The young pregnant girl was to busy entranced in her worries, that she didn't notice a happy Eren walking in.

"Mikasa...why are you looking at your stomach?" He inquisitively asked.

"Oh I was just...uhm...looking..." She looked away with slight embarrassment.

"I know that..." Eren walked up to his wife and slipped an arm around her waist to pull her tight "But why?"

She huffed and looked into his eyes sadly "I've just...I have the bump...I'm really excited about the baby and all, but I don't want to be fat and unattractive..."

In all honesty, Eren did try to keep his laughs in, however there were somethings even he couldn't do. After giggling for a few seconds he pulled her to his chest and rocked her softly.

"Oh come on Mikasa, you'll always be attractive...you're body is amazing...you're just one big ball of sexiness..."

Now it was her turn to laugh, she loved her husband to death, however she knew that he wasn't really suave with words, but his remark made her happier just the same.

"Now come on, I'll make you some hot cocoa..." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. In the other room Hanji sniffed the air and it reeked of cheesy love.

**With Armin and Scarlet...**

"Wwwwweeeeelllllll! My baby likes do dance! My baby loves to ddddaannnccceee!" Scarlet sung rather loudly. Armin loved her with all of his heart, however there were somethings that irritated him. This was one of them, however a smile was still on his lips at her atrocious singing.

"And when my baby dances! My baabbbyy brings tears to my eeeyyyeeesss!" A high note was hit.

Armin judged the position of the sun and turned around to his lover "Okay, we'll have around two hours until dark, we'll camp here..." She nodded and set down her bag.

"I'm so glad the titans are gone! Since they are we get to travel in peace!" The perky redhead said as she sat down.

He nodded with a smile and lit the lamp they used for light. It was small, but it emitted a lot of light, and was efficient with fuel.

"So tell me about Mikasa..." Scarlet said as she scooted closer to him "Is she sweet?"

Armin thought for a second "Yeah she is...however she had a sad life...same with Eren...same with all of us really...that's why we get along so well...through the flames of injustice is how we were forged..."

Scarlet nodded for him to continue, however she patted his shoulder to comfort him slightly. She knew how remembering those times sometimes made him tear up.

"But Mikasa and Eren just...click...really well actually..." He smiled "He's and idiot and acts on impulse, and she's smart and acts upon sharp calculations...opposites attract I guess...attract hard..."

"Huh?" She was confused at what he meant. His face turned grim.

"Don't get me wrong...I love visiting them, but sometimes you lose sleep...opposites attract hard, and apparently they both like it hard in bed..."

She instantly knew what he meant and grimaced "Wait...how much can we hear?"

"Everything..."

"Then let's sleep downstairs!" Her fingers snapped as she thought she overcame the problem, but instead Armin just laughed.

"I tried...no difference...except when you're below them the bed squeaking is more pronounced..."

"This is going to suck..." She leaned into his shoulder and huffed. Armin stifled a laugh.

**Back with our lovers...**

"Oh shit..." Eren breathed as Mikasa pushed him against the sheets of the bed. His shirt was off and his pants were halfway undone, and her top and pants were off as well.

She moaned his name as he eagerly kissed her neck, sucking and occasionally nipping the soft succulent skin. Sweat ran down their bodies and the air was laced with lust. Mikasa could feel his hardness press against her ass, she evilly moved against it to tease her husband.

As their mouths came together again tongues no longer sat idly by. Both of the tongues fought with a passion, as neither of them would even dare to lose. In a fluid motion Eren yanked Mikasa's bra off, she gasped in his mouth as the cool air met her nipples. It seemed Eren wasn't done their though, as her panties were off quickly too.

"Someone is a bit" A gasp escaped her lips as his mouth met her breasts "F-Frisky..."

"Yeah..." He pushed his groin against her "And I'm sure you're feeling that..."

She giggled and pushed against it "I've felt it for quiet some time..."

Back with Armin and Scarlet...

"Ha! Checkmate..." Scarlet said as she moved her piece onto Armin's starting area. Currently the two lovers were playing a game of checkers on a board that Scarlet said was 'Essential to their survival'.

"You're cheating somehow..." Armin rubbed his chin slightly. He knew she wasn't, however he didn't want to admit defeat.

"What?! No I'm not..." She crossed her arms and faked a huff.

"Somehow you are..." He brought her to his lap and hugged her "But I'll forgive you I guess.."

Scarlet laughed and hugged back "Oh good, I don't know what I would do if you wouldn't..."

**And now we are here with Eren and Mikasa...**

"Oh god Eren!" Mikasa screamed as he thrusted inside of her. She was on his lap as he made lave to her. He pushed up while she pushed down, extra pleasure was given to her as he sucked on her nipples.

"You like that Mikasa?" He whispered sexually in her ear. She nodded and kissed him roughly. She could tell he was close as his pace began to quicken.

"Mikasa...I'm...close..." With a final thrust he came inside of her as they both screamed each others names. They both laid onto the bed and she snuggled up to him.

"Eren...that was...amazing.." She cooed as her finger traced patterns on his abs.

"Yeah...you were amazing Mikasa..."

**With Armin and Scarlet...**

"Are you kidding?" Scarlet asked him, a sly grin played on her lips.

"Nope, I'm telling you it happened..." Armin laughed.

"So the Levi you've been telling me about...was walked in on by you?"

"Yep...I had to check on him as he was late for training, and I walked into the room he and Hanji were...rumping.."

She laughed at first, however her eyes went into an inquisitive form "Wait did you say rumping?"

"I didn't know what to say, so I said rumping..." He put his hands up in defense "What's wrong with that word?"

"Just say sex...sex sex sex sex sex...not rumping...it sounds stupid..." She giggled.

"Whatever..." He said as she cuddled up to him.

**Okay that was longish? Please follow and/or favorite and leave me a rreevvviiieeewww!**


	11. Finally Showing Up

**Eremika is something that give me foners (Feeling Boners). This is some sweet Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! (: Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Thanks! :D**

"Eren be careful!" Mikasa warned him, currently she was sitting on the dock of their pond while her husband swam in it's murky waters. The pond was close to the garden, as the soil was richer in water and helped the plants grow, and occasionally the couple would enjoy swimming in it's cool waters.

"Mikasa stop being a buzz kill joy..." He swam backwards "There aren't any snakes or alligators in here..."

"Still though...you could drown..."

"Honey...I'll be fine-"

"WWWOOOOHHHHHH CANNON BAALLLL!" In a flash a young redhead was in the air is a ball formation, aiming for the water.

"Scarlet why?" Armin's familiar voice was being Mikasa as he rubbed his forehead, however he was still smiling at his lover's antics.

"Wait this is Scarlet?" Eren smiled towards his friend, the girl nodded.

"Yep! Hey Eren!"

Eren stared down the girl for a second, then in a quick moment he flashed a smile.

"Nice to meet you Scarlet, this is Mikasa, my beautiful wife" He pointed to the oriental girl on the dock.

"Hello Mikasa!" She waved, Mikasa smiled back and waved as well.

Eren and Scarlet began to mindlessly chat about the water and how awesome the pond was, while Mikasa turned to Armin.

"So how is she?" Mikasa asked.

"Smart, funny, childish, and beautiful..." Armin chuckled slightly "I'm glad I found her..."

"Yeah, she seems nice..." Mikasa smiled softly "You know Armin...I'm pregnant..."

"Yes, Eren wrote to me...are you excited?"

"I'm ecstatic, Eren is as well...he and I are both so happy that we'll be welcoming a new member into our loving home..."

"Speaking of, how have you and Eren been?" Armin questioned, hoping they were still madly in love.

"We're still madly in love!" Eren said as he swam by. Mikasa smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, he pretty much summed it up..."

"Good..."

"How are you and Scarlet doing?" Mikasa asked.

"Armin and I are insanely in love!" Scarlet said as she swam by laughing, Eren splashed her.

"Not as in love as Mikasa and I!"

"Yeah we are!" Scarlet splashed back giggling "What makes you and Mikasa more in love than me and Armin?"

"Mikasa hold up your finger please..." The oriental girl giggled and did so, showing her wedding ring "See that Scarlet? When you and Armin get married come back to me..." From the dock Armin and Mikasa chuckled softly.

Eren and Scarlet got out of the pond. Mikasa handed them both a towel to dry off.

"So is Hanji here?" Armin asked, he noticed her absence.

"No, her and Ike went to their house. It was finished a few days ago, and she said something about Levi will be back earlier than expected..." Eren said as he put on his dry pants and shirt.

"Where can I change?" Scarlet asked Mikasa politely.

"Oh just follow me to the master bedroom..." Mikasa said, the red head girl nodded. Eren and Armin made their way to the kitchen.

"I'll bring my bags to the guest room later..." The blonde man sat down "How have you been Eren?"

"Good, since Mikasa and I are expecting I've been a bit nervous..." Eren poured a glass of water.

"Why?"

"Eh, just nervous...I'm really hoping that the child will take after Mikasa though...but don't tell her I said that.."

"Why exactly do you want them to take after her?"

"Well look at me...I had slight anger issues growing up, and I'm not exactly the smartest person ever..."

"Come on Eren, stop being stupid..."

"Trust me Armin, he'll always be stupid..." Mikasa said as she walked into the condition, Scarlet followed behind.

"Oi come on! That's mean!" Eren smiled, Mikasa hugged him from behind.

"You know you're making dinner tonight right?" She whispered, he grumbled slightly.

"Why do I always cook?"

"Because I always clean..." She countered.

"Ugh.." He grumbled.

**Okay that's it for today, but I'll update soon. Did you guys liked? Please follow and/or favorite and leave me a review!**


	12. Stories

**Heellllllllooooooo my people! Are you my people? I don't know...this is some more of that sweet and sexy Eremika love, so yeah! Remember to follow and/or favorite, and also remember to leave me one of those weird things known as a "Review"! Thanks! :3**

"Eren can you pass the potatoes?" Armin asked from his spot at the table. Currently, the four friends were eating dinner together reminiscing on old events.

"Yeah, here.." He gave his friend the dish.

"So Mikasa..." Scarlet set her wine glass down and a smile was plastered upon her face "Armin's told me quite a lot of stories about you and Eren back in the military..."

Armin's expression instantly changed to one of fear, while Mikasa just gazed at him with fire in her eyes. Eren just laughed at his friend's predicament.

"Oh has he now? Do explain Scarlet..." Her gaze didn't leave Armin.

"Well, he's told me about" Scarlet smirked at her boyfriend "The time he walked in on you guys in the kitchen, the time everyone heard you guys in the shower, and then time he found you guys skinny dipping In the river..."

"The water was cold that night, however Armin seems to be in hot water now..." Eren smiled at his horrible excuse for a joke and went back to his meal.

"Aaarrmmmiiinnnn..." Mikasa growled, however Eren came to the rescue for his poor friend.

"Aww come on honey.." He grabbed her soft hand and smiled "It doesn't matter, he was just telling stories for a laugh.."

If it was anyone else who told her this, Mikasa would just shrug them off and keep sitting in rage, however Eren has always entranced her with his eyes and that smile. Armin was instantly forgiven.

"And besides.." The titan shifter continued "We could just tell Scarlet the story of when Armin accidentally touched Hanji's butt, and Levi beat the shit out of him..."

Mikasa smiled while Armin choked on his food while Scarlet raised her brow at him.

"Do tell please..." The redhead said with a smirk.

"Okay so basically Armin was following Hanji to the library to discuss capturing a titan, however he tripped and landed on top of her, both hands on her ass. At the same time, Levi opened the door to their left to find like that, however Levi didn't know the situation, and proceeded to kick Armin thirty two times in the face. Levi was so entranced in his kicking, he didn't seem to notice Hanji telling him it was an accident..."

Eren finished the story with a laugh, as did Mikasa. Armin rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward smile while Scarlet was in hysterics.

**That's it for today sexy people! Sorry it was short, but I'll do a longer one either tomorrow or Tuesday...bye! (:**


	13. I'm Coming Home

**Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeelllllllllloooooooooo little babies! This is some more of that sexy Eremika love, and I am a kangaroo! This one will be shortish, because I wanted to write about Levi, and Levi is short...so...yeah! It's not because I'm lazy :P. Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! :D**

Levi walked to his room and slammed the door to vent a little. Currently, the short man was extremely pissed off at his superior. As he fell upon the soft bed he breathed a sigh of relief, he moved his arm to the nightstand and picked up the letter he received from Eren.

_Captain,_

_Hanji moved into the new house, and she has been taking care of Ike. We will be watching over her still, so don't worry. Try to not stay longer, because she's going through fits of sadness missing you. See you whenever._

_~Eren_

The Captain would never admit, but a smile crept upon his lips as he thought of Hanji missing him. Levi slowly began to take off his shirt so he could get up earlier tomorrow, as he needed to head home in order to surprise his wife.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH He's leaving tomorrow! That's good I guess! Thanks for reading! See you next time! (:**


	14. Now That They're Gone

**Finally I'm able to upload Eremika...it's been what ten years? Hhheelllooo my little babies! This is some more Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and to leave me a thing called a 'review'! (:**

**Important News: I've started a "The Devil Is A Part Timer" Fanfic on my profile, so go ahead and check it out if you like the anime or manga! Or, if you haven't seen or read it, go do so now! It's awesome!**

The morning sun sat down in the house as Eren and Armin packed up the equipment for Armin and Scarlet's departure. Eren had prepared another supply basket, and he was telling Armin it's contents.

"Okay there is a new knife, two sets of matches, portable oil, blankets, a flare gun, flares for said gun, and a quill with ink..." Eren said "Anything else you need?"

"No that covers it, Scarlet and I have enough money, and we have all of the other supplies we need..." He smiled and shook his friend's hand "Thanks for letting her and I stay here for a bit..."

"No, thank you for dropping by! You know you're always welcome here!" Eren smiled.

Scarlet and Mikasa entered the room with smiles on their faces. The red head walked up to her lover and grabbed hold of his hand.

"You ready?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, let's go.." They turned around, however before reaching the door Armin stopped and turned his head "Oh yeah Eren, we'll drop back by in a month...I'll write when we hit our destination..."

"Okay! See yah then!" Eren waved them off, and after seeing that they were far out enough, quickly turned around and smiled at Mikasa.

"They're gone Mikasa!"

She smiled and ran up to him. Their tongues clashed as the sexual tension they kept in for a day was finally being let out. While their saliva mixed like the perfect cocktail, Mikasa began unbuttoning Eren's shirt.

"Oh god Mikasa, I've been waiting for this!" He sucked on her neck, owning a moan from her.

"Me...too..." She breathed out as Eren's tongue licked at her succulent flesh.

With Eren's shirt off, Mikasa felt extremely overdressed. With a quick motion, she pulled off the thin fabric. Eren's tongue went from her neck to her almost-exposed cleavage as he licked and occasionally softly bit. His hands went to her back to take off the bra that was keeping him from the rest of his wife's beautiful body. Finally the bra was off and Eren's mouth sucked on her nipples.

"Oh shit Eren..." She moaned. She wriggled her hands into his pants to find his member.

The couch shook for around two hours...

"Oh God Eren _that was amazing_!" Mikasa purred from his chest. The lovers had just finished, and were now cuddling on the couch.

"It always is...you were amazing.." He smiled and closed his eyes to find sleep.

**Okay listen, this was short...I know...but seriously I'm balancing like three other fics and I'm trying to please everyone, so just be patient please! I promise these will get longer, and I'm sorry if you don't like it anymore ): I'm trying and will get these chapters longer and more enjoyable...**


	15. A Day At The Market

**Hello internet friends! This is some Eremika love, and this one will actually be longer! Yay! I wanted to write fluff, so get ready! Please remember to follow and/or favorite if you haven't, and leave me a review please! Thanks! :D**

Eren and Mikasa walked through the market hand in hand, trying to hurry and get out of the busy town. The quaint little town was known as 'Kingrenton', and was around an hour on horseback from their home. The two would often come here for what supplies they didn't have, or couldn't grow.

"You know Eren...I was thinking..." Mikasa started "Maybe we should get a cat..."

"Why on Earth would we get a cat?" He asked lightly, only half paying attention as he browsed the meat for sale.

"I don't know, but It would be nice..." She looked into his eyes and gave him her best 'please' face.

"Mikasa no, not the..." Within seconds Eren's heart melted. With a huff, he looked away and said "Fine..."

The oriental girl smiled lightly and began to play with her scarf while Eren finished shopping. Occasionally she would need to help him pick out what meats were best for whatever price. Finally after they both felt satisfied with their purchases, it was decided to grab lunch from a tavern.

"I'll just have tea please..." Mikasa smiled at the waitress.

"And can I have just a water?" Eren concluded as he stared at his menu, trying to decided what to get for food.

"Yes sir, I'll get your drinks right away!" The waitress said and spun around to get them their liquid nourishment.

"So Mikasa...what type of cat are you thinking about getting?" He said.

"Oh..." She thought for a second "Well I want one that is sweet, so it will be able to play around the baby, and I also want one with spunk..."

"Sounds nice...where will we get said cat?"

"There's a pet store in town..." She answered warmly.

"Okay good..."

"Here are your drinks.." The waitress set them down "Now what will you have to eat?"

The lunch went with mindless chatter. Afterward they went to the pet-store and Mikasa decided on her cat. The busy day left Eren tired, so they immediately went home right after the pet store.

"Oh god that was a long day..." Eren said as he slammed down onto the couch. Lavender, Mikasa's new cat, was instantly walking around the house sniffing and pawing at certain objects.

Lavender was a pure white cat, and she also had a pair of emerald green eyes. Her personality was sweet and playful, and she was only around a month old.

"Meow!" Lavender pawed at Eren's hand. The titan shifter smiled and picked the kitten up to the couch, and it instantly nestled next to his head. Mikasa walked into the living room and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Eren asked his wife while he too grinned.

"You're cuddling on a couch with a cat Eren..." She giggled softly.

"You could be cuddling on the couch with your husband and cat..." He scooted slightly to make room for her.

Mikasa figured there was nothing to lose, and nestled next to Eren. The lovers and cat were lulled to sleep by each others breathing.

**Did you guys like? Remember to do the shit! Thanks! (:**


	16. Short Sweetness

**Hhhheeelllooooo people! This is some of that Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! (: If you do, please follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! I love hearing from you guys! :D Enjoy!**

"You what?" Mikasa asked her husband. Mere seconds ago, Eren had walked into the living room saying something about letters.

"Armin sent us a letter!" He chirped. The young titan shifter plopped down onto the couch and began to open the envelope.

"Well read it genius..." Mikasa sarcastically replied. Eren shot her a playful glare and took out the letter. He cleared his throat dramatically and began.

_Dear Eren and Mikasa,_

_Hey it's me! Scarlet! Armin was to busy trading, so he left me in the inn to write! The town we arrived in is called 'Luxta Fluvium'. It sounds all nice and all, but no joke it means 'By The River'. I mean really, the town is by the river, and they called it that? Whatever. Armin said that this trip is going to take way longer than expected, so we'll be around in a month. Oh and by the way, on the way here we found a waterfall! It was my first time seeing a waterfall, so it was interesting! We can't wait to see you guys, address the next letter to the town of 'Eamus'._

_Love,_

_Scarlet and Armin._

Eren finished the letter with a smile, and Mikasa shared his reaction from the couch.

"Her style of writing sure is...interesting..." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, at least she knows how to keep a letter interesting, unlike Armin..."

Mikasa laughed lightly and stroked Lavender's soft fur. The kitten began to purr softly, indicating Mikasa's actions were pleasurable.

Eren walked back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Even though it was Mikasa's night, he insisted as she was three months pregnant, and he deemed her 'Not fit to overwork herself...'

"Honey, what do you want for dinner?" He questioned.

"What do we have?" She asked, fiddling with her scarf.

"Want homemade soup?"

Mikasa thought for a second and smiled. It was getting colder outside, so the soup seemed perfect.

"Yes please!"

**I know this was rreeeaaalllyyyy short, but I'm loaded with math homework, as I haven't done it yet! I hope you enjoyed! (:**


	17. Discussions and Love

**Ahoy'! The Eremika ship is on the horizon! Hello little babies, this is some Eremika love, and let's enjoy it shall we? (: Please remember to follow and/or favorite and to leave me a review!**

There the two sat, under the oak tree in the plains. Eren let out a soft breath as Mikasa stirred in his lap. The young oriental beauty was laying her head on the titan shifter's lap, and rested her pregnant body, however sleep was not present.

"Eren?" She whispered up to him. His gaze traveled down.

"Hm?"

"I think the baby will be a girl..." She commented.

"Really? How so?" His free hand went through her soft hair, massaging her scalp.

"I just feel it..."

Eren smiled "Five months.."

She too smiled.

"Why didn't Armin and Scarlet come with us?" Mikasa questioned. Eren had invited the couple to go along with them, however they declined.

"Hanji and Levi wanted to talk with them a bit longer, so they told us just to go without 'em.."

"Levi wanted them to stay?"

"Well...Hanji wanted them to stay and catch up, Levi just drank his tea..."

"Oh.."

**With Armin and Scarlet...**

Scarlet sat awkwardly while the short man glared at her boyfriend. Armin had commented that Levi was 'Still as short as he remembered', and the past five minutes have been filled by Armin's apologies and Levi's glare.

"Again it was just a-" The blonde haired man started.

"I'll piss in your mouth..." Levi threatened.

"Levi..." Hanji warned her husband.

The short man just grumbled and looked away.

"So Armin, how have you been?" Hanji warmly said.

Appreciating the new vibe, Armin lightened up.

"Oh everything has been great. Traveling has been great, I met Scarlet...everything has just been nice..."

"That's great, isn't it Levi?"

Levi let a 'Hm' out.

"Levi..." Hanji threatened again, this time Ike stirred in her lap.

"Yeah, that's great..." He finally said.

"So Scarlet, what about you?" Hanji asked the red head girl.

"Oh I'm fine, everything has been fine..."

"How's Armin been treating you?"

"Oh horrible, he has to be the worst guy I've ever been with.." She smirked towards Armin.

"Yeah right..." Armin grunted.

Both Hanji and Scarlet chuckled slightly.

**Okay that's it for now, I'll see you guys whenever I can...thanks for reading! Please follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! (:**


	18. Baths

**Hhhhhheeeeeeeeeelllllllloooooooooooo little babies! This is some more of that sweet, sexy, and beautiful Eremika love! I hope you're excited! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and keep those reviews coming! I love them! And let me give a HUGE thank you to the people who have reviewed, it means a TON to me! (: Love you guys!**

Mikasa smiled softly at the seen in front of her. Currently, Levi and Hanji were having a competition of who Ike would walk to. Levi was on one end of the living room and Hanji was at the other. Ike was in the middle, sitting confusingly as both parents called his name.

"Aww! Come here baby! Come to mommy!" Hanji beckoned.

"No! Son! Come to your father!" Levi yelled. Mikasa just shook her head and walked into the kitchen, where Eren was preparing dinner. On her way out, Scarlet whispered something along the lines of 'Don't leave me'.

"Hey husband.." She cooed as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He laughed softly as he chopped the carrots.

"Hey wife..." Eren picked up the carrots and put them into the stew. "Whatcha doing in here?"

"I was bored..." Mikasa rested her head on Eren's shoulder. "The baby is feeling restless tonight.."

"Do you want to take a bath tonight?" He asked. Normally when Mikasa was feeling pregnant pains, a hot bath would always help her.

"You'll be in with me?"

He laughed again. "Of course..."

Love for Mikasa and Eren was a mutual understanding. They both realize how much they love each other, and they both know how much they need each other. When they sleep they sleep entangled in each others arms. When they eat, they eat together, and when they bathe they're most likely to bathe together.

"Good..." She smiled against his shoulder "You know when everyone is asleep, we can-"

"Holy shit they're planning sex..." Scarlet yelled from behind them. The redhead girl ran out of the kitchen laughing.

"I told you!" Hanji yelled to her husband.

"Tch! I thought they at least had class.." He retorted.

Armin could be heard lightly laughing as Scarlet made her way into the den. Mikasa walked in and scowled at everyone.

"So? We're busy with all of you being here!" She said to the group.

"Well, at least Armin and I don't have to plan when we..." Scarlet was going to keep talking, however when she realized what she was saying, and when Armin's mortified expression met her, she stopped.

"F-Forget she said anything..." Armin pleaded. The group was so amused, even Levi wore a smirk.

Later that night...

"Aaahhh!" Mikasa sighed. The warm water lapped against her body as the sweet scent of the lit candle filled the bathroom. She leaned back against Eren, who was also enjoying the bath.

"I needed this..." She said happily.

"So did I..." Eren agreed "Putting up with you is so stressful..."

Mikasa clicked her tongue and smiled "Imagine carrying around another human being inside of you..."

"Imagine dealing with a pregnant woman, who thinks she can do everything herself..." Eren smiled at his own comeback.

"I may be pregnant, but I can still kick your ass..." She said. Mikasa could feel her eyes weaken.

"Mhm..." Was all he could manage. In the tub they say, enjoying both the warm water and each others company.

**Okay, that was fluffy :P I hope you guys enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


	19. Pains and Gains

**Hhhheeeeellllloooooo sweet people! This is some more of that sexy Eremika love, and I'm excited! Are you? Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! (:**

Mikasa sighed heavily as she sat down on the couch. The now seven month pregnant woman would have trouble doing day to day tasks. These tasks included everything from doing laundry, all the way to sitting down quickly.

"Hey, you okay?" Eren said as he peeked his head into the living room. His pink apron had water splashed on it, as he head been washing dishes.

"Yes Eren, I just sat down..." She smiled softly.

"Okay good, I'll be in the kitchen..." He left for a second, however he peeked his head back around "Need anything?"

She opened her mouth to say no, but an idea formed into her head. "A big pillow?" She asked.

Eren nodded and left the room. In a few seconds he was back with a huge, fluffy pillow. He also had her scarf. Eren gently sat the pillow down behind Mikasa, and after she was comfortable the young titan shifter gently wrapped the scarf around her neck. He then put a soft blanket over her, and gave the pregnant woman a book.

"Comfortable?" He asked after he kissed her forehead.

"You spoil me..." She whispered.

"Yeah, but you deserve it..." Eren got up and left the room "Call me if you need anything!"

"Okay!" She called back.

Eren scrubbed the pot with the dish rag. There was on piece of food that was stuck on the confounded cooking utensil. Lavender was on the counter next to him, occasionally pawing at Eren's arm, begging him to play with her.

"Sorry Lavender, I'm busy...play with Scarlet when her and Armin get back..."

Armin and Scarlet had left two weeks ago and were due back today. Scarlet had wanted to scope out a ravine that was close to the Jaeger house, so they decided to go.

"Mmmmeeeoooowwwwwww..." The cat pawed him again.

Eren huffed and used his free hand to entertain the cat. He wiggled two fingers in front of her nose. She eagerly pawed them and jumped back and forth. Finally, the young cat laid on her back and pawed a bit more, until Eren began rubbing her soft stomachache. She purred and after feeling satisfied, jumped off the counter to gallivant around the house.

_Two months later..._

Armin sat at the counter and slowly peeled the banana he held. Scarlet was in the other room with Mikasa, and Eren was in the kitchen with Armin, fixing a sandwich.

"So have you guys thought of any names?" Armin asked the titan shifter.

"Well, if it's a boy we're going with Mercer, and if it's a girl we're going with Carla..."

"That's nice..." Armin said.

"So when are you going to marry Scarlet?"

"Soon probably..."

It was quite for a few minutes, until a high pitched scream echoed in the house. Scarlet ran into the room.

"EREN! ARMIN! MIKASA'S WATER JUST BROKE!" She yelled.

Eren yelled some swear and bolted into the room. Armin rolled up his sleeved and looked towards Scarlet.

"I'm going to need some rags, towels, and warm water..."

Scarlet nodded her head and began to collect the items.

**Clifffhhhannnggeerrr! Did you guys like? Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! Thanks! See you next chapter! And the next chapter is going to be longer, so get pumped! :)**


	20. Giving Birth

**Babies! I was going to update this story tomorrow, but I said fuck it, so here you go! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Thanks! (:**

"Oh Fuck!" Mikasa screamed. Sweat soaked her body as she took a group of short breaths. Her giving birth was now in full swing, and pain was very present.

"It's okay Mikasa, just breath, deep breaths come on..." Armin ordered her. Since he had the most medical knowledge out of the group, he was the one to look over Mikasa until Hanji arrived.

"Everything will be okay Mikasa, you're doing great!" Eren said as he squeezed her hand. She smiled softly at him, however pain shot through her body again and a scream escaped her lips.

"Scarlet, I need a towel..." Armin said.

"Okay...I'll get some more water too..." The redhead said as she left the room.

"Thanks..." Armin looked at Mikasa and Eren "Okay, Hanji should be coming soon..."

"Actually I just got here..." Hanji said as she walked in. She threw her coat across the room and took Armin's place.

"Okay, Mikasa the baby will be crowning soon...I'm going to need you to push..."

"I am!" Mikasa grumbled. Eren brought a rag to her forehead to wipe the sweat off.

"I know, but push harder!" Hanji commanded.

"Aaahhhh!" Mikasa screamed again.

_Two hours later..._

Eren sat at the chair by the bed. Currently, Mikasa was sleeping and Eren was holding their blanket wrapped bundle of joy. She was a girl, and like they agreed her name was Carla.

"Hey, how is she?" Armin questioned as he walked in.

"Which she?" Eren joked lightly "The answer to both is sleeping..."

"Hahaha..." Armin sat down at the other chair "Scarlet's asleep too..."

"Good...thanks for the help today..."

"Anytime..." Armin waved his hand.

"Great, as this will probably happen again.." **(HINT HINT)**

Both friends laughed softly as to not wake the sleeping girls.

**Okay this was short, but I mean hey...whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow! I can't wait to write about Eren and Mikasa going through raising a child! (: See you then!**


	21. With Babies Visiting Babies

**Hhhheeellllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo little babies! This is some more of that sweet, beautiful, sexy, appetizing, lovely, and ambidextrous Eremika llooovvee! And now there's a baby! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me your sexy reviews! :D**

Eren woke up to the sound of crying. The titan shifter groaned a bit, however he stopped when movement was heard next to him. He grabbed his wife's arm.

"I got her Mikasa, just go back to sleep..." He whispered. She complied, but still wanted to voice her opinion.

"But you've been getting up for the past three nights..." She sleepily said as she laid down.

"And I'll do it more, relax okay? You need to sleep..." He walked away, playing with his messy bed hair. Before Eren even left the room, his wife was fast asleep.

"Hey hey hey, what's the matter?" Eren cooed to Carla. The newborn girl stopped crying hysterically, however she refused to go back to sleep.

"You look just like your mother..." Eren commented. It was true, the baby had Mikasa's basic face structure. The only thing that came from Eren seemed to be his green eyes.

Finally, Carla fell back into the lull of sleep. Eren walked back into his bedroom. Happiness quickly filled him, as he realized that it was only a quarter past twelve. He plopped down next to Mikasa and instantly cuddled up next to her.

"Is she okay?" Mikasa asked, barely awake enough to form the question.

"Mhmmm..."

"How much longer do we have left?"

"Around eight hours..."

The young couple laughed with glee at the fact of having eight more hours of pure, bliss sleep.

In the morning...

Eren hummed as the soft pancake flipped in the air. Currently he was making pancakes or breakfast, as Hanji and Levi were visiting them.

"Eren, where are Carla's diapers?" Mikasa called from Carla's room.

"Top shelf..."

"I'm not seeing them..." She said.

"Try looking..." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm about to try and shove my foot up your-" She paused "Oh you meant the top shelf...I found them.."

Eren laughed at his wife's scatterbrain actions. On any normal occasions, Mikasa would have easily found the diapers without his help, however having a human in your body and then birthing it out tends to make people's both mind and body exhausted.

"Hello second family!" Hanji said as she walked in. Ike was beside her, wearing her same goofy grin.

"Uncle Eren!" Ike yelled as the two year old made his way to Eren. Eren got down on his knees and accepted the hug from the young boy.

"Hheeyyy Ike! What's hangin?" He roughed up the child's hair, earning gleeful chuckles from the child.

"Hello Eren, Mikasa..." Levi said as he entered the Jaeger household. The short man made his way to the living room.

"Aaaawwww! She's adorable! May I hold her?" Hanji asked Mikasa.

"Sure here-"

"I wouldn't do that..." Levi said. Hanji just glared at him, however her glare had a mix of anger and pleading.

"Why?" Mikasa questioned.

"Ike fell off of her horse on the way here, because she wasn't holding him properly..."

"What! That wasn't my fau-" Hanji yelled. Mikasa immediately held Carla ever-so-tighter.

**Okay that's it for today! See you guys tomorrow! (:**


	22. Just In Case

Hhhhheellooooooo little babies! This is some more of that sweet sweet sweet Eremika love! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! (:

"It's rough isn't it?" Hanji stated while chewing her food "The sleep situation I mean..."

"Hanji, I love you and all, but don't talk with your mouth open.." Levi said in his Levi way.

"It's fine, It's fine..." She said to her husband "So Mikasa, isn't it difficult?"

"Well It is difficult, but Eren normally is able to get her to go back to sleep..." Mikasa said, throwing a smile towards Eren.

"Damn right! Best husband right here!" The titan shifter proudly declared from his spot at the table.

"If you're the best husband then what am I? God?" Levi sarcastically said.

"More like the shortest..." Hanji whispered. Levi shot her a glare and went back to his tea.

"So Levi, what did you need to talk about?" Eren asked.

"Ah yes, I hate to worry you, but there have been some murders in the town over, so be on your guard..." He said solemnly.

"Really?" Eren said, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, you might want to mail Armin and Scarlet to be more careful when they travel around here..."

"I will..." Eren said, rubbing his temple. He noticed Mikasa bobbing her head, eyes closed.

"You guys should go home, I'll take Mikasa back to our bedroom..."

"Alright, see you next time then..." Levi said.

"Bye, goodnight Mikasa, Eren..." Hanji smiled softly. Ike just waved.

Eren locked the door after they left and then roused Mikasa. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. When he placed her on it she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"You coming to...bed?"

"I will, let me check on Carla first..." He said sweetly.

Eren did so, also checking to make sure the one window in her room was locked. On his way back he went into the hallway closet to fetch the rifle.

"Eren...why do you?" Mikasa said sleepily.

"Just in case..."

"Don't you think you're going a bit-"

"No, I'm not losing you or Carla." He put the rifle on the table.

Even though Eren was exhausted, he still slept lightly.

Ohhh! Tension! I added this because I felt like things were getting boring, so here we go! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!


	23. Don't Call Our Child That

**Hhhhheeelllllooooooooo little babies! This is some more of that sweet sweet Eremika love, so I hope you're prepared! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review!**

Eren hummed an all to familiar tune as he dusted the bookshelf in the den. He was woken up late by Carla's crying, well in all actuality he was woken up quite early, and the only reason he was still up was because he refused to get back in bed at five thirty in the morning.

While he continued dusting, a set of arms wrapped around his waist, and someone nuzzled into the back of his neck.

"Good morning beautiful..." Eren said ever-so-sweetly.

"Turn around and you'll see that I'm not looking to good this morning..." She said, earning a chuckle from Eren.

"Trust me, I'm sure you look fantastic..."

He turned around and brought her into a tight hug. He then pulled her down and fell onto the soft couch.

"Why are you up so early?" She mumbled into his shoulder, sleep somewhat present in her demeanor.

"Carla was crying, and there's no point in going back to sleep when it's so early in the morning..."

"But you haven't gotten enough sleep for the past three days..."

"I'll take a nap today or something..." Eren stifled a yawn.

Eren waited for a response from his wife, however he was only met with the soft breaths protruding from her lips. He smiled for a second, however the warmth of Mikasa and the softness of the couch quickly brought him back down to sleep.

Crying could be heard, a cry that has been acting like an alarm clock for three months now. Eren and Mikasa both sighed as their bliss ended and reality caved in.

"I got it..." Eren mumbled. Mikasa laid back down onto the couch and awaited her husband's return. After Fifteen minutes of Mikasa barely being able to stay awake, Eren finally walked back into the den. With a grunt, he fell onto the couch next to her.

"Is she okay?" She asked, her forehead against his.

"Yeah..." He leaned down and sucked her neck roughly. Mikasa moaned slightly at his sudden actions.

"E-Eren..." She stopped as he moved on top of her "Is it okay to do it here?"

His response was a mumble that was along the lines of a 'yes'. With her hands in his hair and his mouth on her neck, the room was quickly filled their moans. Eren let one hand go into her pajama bottoms and rub her warmth.

"Oh s-shit...Eren..." Mikasa moaned words of ecstasy.

He took a break from sucking her neck and nipped her ear. "You like that?"

His hand kept rubbing a steady, rhythmic motion that made Mikasa arch her back. Eren moved his other hand to her chest. As he started to gently rub her left breast, her moans grew louder and longer. Before Eren could take off her shirt however, a baby's cry was heard from the nursery.

Both sighed and got up. Mikasa realized the time and figured out why Carla was crying.

"It's around lunch time, she's hungry..." The oriental girl said.

"She's such a cockblock..." Eren grumbled. Mikasa lightly scowled at him and continued down the hallways.

"Please do not call our child a cockblock..."

**Did you guys enjoy? I hope so (: Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Thanks!**


	24. Letters And Smut

**Hhhheeellooooo little babies! This is some more of that Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! :D**

Armin picked up the newly dipped quill and hovered it over the parchment. The young blonde man began to think of what he would write to Eren. He could hear Scarlet stir in her sleep on the bed behind him. He finally came to the conclusion on what he would write, and began scribbling his thoughts onto the paper.

_Dear Eren,_

_To answer your question, no snow wolves are no different from regular wolves. They just live in the snow, however they do have a bit thicker of pelts. Everything's going great up here in all honesty. Scarlet and I are still in love, the weather is lovely, and we even have been able to sell a few supplies. I am writing this letter to you from "Runa Inn", in the town of Folskaar._

_How are you and Mikasa? How's little Carla? I assume she already misses her Aunt Scarlet and Uncle Armin. Please give my regards to Mikasa, and stay safe friend._

_~Armin_

_P.S._

_I already bought the ring, I'm just waiting on when to ask Scarlet._

Armin set the quill down and sealed the letter. He then unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants. After folding them neatly, he laid down next to Scarlet as sleep overtook him.

**With Eren and Mikasa, sometime later...**

After Eren finished reading the letter out-loud, he smiled over to Mikasa, who was holding Carla.

"He's actually going to ask?" Mikasa questioned. It was hard to believe that the once shy, scared Armin, was close to proposing to a girl.

"Yeah I guess, do you think he'll go through with it?"

Mikasa clicked her tongue as she thought. While an answer streamlined into her brain, Carla made some odd noise, then giggled.

"Yeah, I have faith in Armin..."

"Do you think they've banged?"

Mikasa shot a glare towards Eren.

"Don't talk like that! What if Carla picks up on it?" She scolded Eren slightly.

"What? She's not even one yet!"

"Still though! I don't want her to grow up with your language!"

Eren made a 'Psh' noise and went to sit on the couch.

"I'm going to put Carla to bed, I'll be back..." Mikasa said.

"You better!" Eren said yelled back, earning a quizzical look from Mikasa.

As soon as Mikasa fully exited the room, Eren began taking off all of his clothes. His pants were thrown onto the ground, his underwear was with his pants, and his shirt was most likely in the kitchen. There he stood, no clothes, and fully exposed. Finally he heard Mikasa's footsteps coming downstairs.

"So when Armin and Scarlet get here, what are we going to-" Her words stopped as the sight in front of her came to fruition. There in front of Mikasa, stood her naked, hot looking husband.

"Mikasa I'm naked..." Eren stated nonchalantly. He couldn't help but noticed her eyes stationed on his groin. "You should be too..."

Her response was only a nod as she took off her shirt and bra. Eren walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

**WARNING LEMON! YOU CAN SKIP, IT WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORY!**

Mikasa moaned as Eren's tongue explored her mouth. Their saliva mixed while they tasted each others sweet flavors, the heat of their bodies increasing.

Eren left Mikasa's mouth and brought her to the couch. He sat her down and took off her skirt and panties.

"Eren we...haven't done this in so long..." Mikasa breathed out. She felt his soft kisses and bites on her thigh.

"We did this last week..." He mumbled against her skin.

"I know, it's been" She gasped as he inserted two fingers into her warmth "Too...long.."

He laughed at her words. Eren moved his fingers in a rhythmic motion, pleasuring her immensely. Mikasa's gasps and moans fueled his arousal. While fingering her, he began to bite and kiss her thighs once more.

"E-Eren...please..." Mikasa whispered, pleasure beside her.

"Please what Mikasa?" He stopped his ministrations. He looked into her eyes and smirked.

"Please..." Her blush intensified.

"Mikasa, I don't know what you want if you don't tell me..."

"Please...L-L-Lick me..." She gasped as he did so.

Eren licked slowly up and down Mikasa's vagina. Her legs pushed towards him as he did. Finally, Eren decided to stop teasing her, and he then inserted his tongue inside of her.

Mikasa arched her back as shear pleasure ached throughout her body. Her body grew warmer and her hips swayed to and fro as Eren moved his magical tongue.

"Ahh...Ahh...Eren I'm...close..." Mikasa felt her lower body tighten as her orgasm slowly began. Finally it hit, and as she opened her mouth to scream, Eren's hand went over her mouth to silence her. She did scream into his hand, as an intense orgasm rocked her body.

Eren got up and positioned his member in front of her entrance. He peered into her eyes as they met lips. While their tongues mingled, their bodies connected. At first (Like always) Eren started at a slow pace. Mikasa wrapped her legs against his back while he pumped into her. One of Eren's arms draped under her waist for support, while the other softly massaged one of her breasts.

"Oh fuck Mikasa..." Eren mumbled against her lips "You feel so good..."

She laughed slightly before their lips met again, however much to her dismay, Eren pulled out. Before she could say or do anything, he flipped her over onto her arms and knees.

"It's about to get rough..." He whispered into her ear. Once again he entered her, however the pace was now incredibly fast and deep. Eren also brought his mouth onto her neck and began to bite.

"Oh!" She moaned as he pushed in "Fuck!" She shouted as he pulled out "Eren!" She screamed in pleasure as he repeated his actions. Much to Eren's happiness, Mikasa began pushing against him, meeting his pace.

Finally he couldn't hold it any longer, and in one final push Eren came. Both lovers fell onto the couch, Mikasa leaning on Eren's chest as he searched for a blanket to cover them.

**LEMON OVER**

Mikasa traced random patterns against Eren's chest. Her hair was a mess and she could feel the bite marks on her body.

"Eren that was..._amazing_..." She cooed. Eren smiled down at her, his hand resting on her ass.

"It always is..." He laughed.

"I love you.." Mikasa said happily.

Eren leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too..."

**Okay was that good? I figured they needed a good 'Role in the Hay'. Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! Thanks! (:**


	25. Being Late and Making Jokes

**Helllooooooo little babies! This is some more of that Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Sorry I've been gone, but now I'm here! So huzzah! Sorry for being gone, but I had family over and...yeah. But I'm here now, so enjoy! :D**

Eren stared down the merchant. Currently, he and Armin were at the market, gathering supplies for Armin's travels, and Eren's pantry. For the past week, Armin and Scarlet had been staying with He and Mikasa, because a harsh winter was soon approaching.

"Are you kidding me? The meats worth fifteen..." Eren angrily declared at the meat merchant. The man glared back at Eren and made a 'scoff' noise.

"Buzz off kid, this is fine quality meat here. Straight from the forest of Wilson, the best meat you'll ever have, and it's worth twenty five..."

"I don't care if it came from inside of Wall Sina, no Venison is worth twenty five!" The young titan shifter then slammed his hands onto the table.

"Listen kid, do I need to call the guards? You're disrupting business..."

"I'll disrupt your dick off if you don't admit you're overpricing your meat..." Eren angrily replied.

Armin, sensing a fight was about to begin, quickly stopped the confrontation.

"Sir please forgive my friend here, he's just tired from travel, we'll be leaving now..." Armin grabbed Eren roughly and dragged him off, away from the scammer.

With Scarlet and Mikasa...

"And then I kicked him straight in his-" Scarlet motioned with her foot, however Mikasa quickly covered the eyes of Carla and motioned for Scarlet to stop.

"Ssh! Don't go any further! I don't want Carla to grow up with bad language..." The oriental girl gave Scarlet a worried expression.

"Mikasa...is she even old enough to comprehend what I'm saying or doing?" She questioned the overly-strict parent.

"She might be! You never know with kids!" She replied full of concern "Ike learned the words 'Piss Brain' from Levi, and he used to call Eren that!"

"There's a big difference between Levi and Me..." Scarlet giggled "For one, I'm not only three feet tall..."

The women laughed at Scarlet's joke, however unbeknownst to them said short man was rather pissed off outside the door to the house. (Said short man's wife was laughing)

Back with Armin and Eren...

"Okay, now all we need is some Hay, and we'll be finished..." Eren said to Armin as he crossed off something on the list.

"I think I saw some for sale near the horse stables, come on..." Armin stated, beckoning for Eren to follow. They weaved through the massive crowd until they finally arrived at the stables.

"Excuse me..." Eren said, approaching the Stableman. "Is the hay for sale?"

"Aye, it is...It'll be twenty for two small bales..."

Eren rubbed his chin for a second, and then nodded his head.

"That's fair, here you go..."

They paid and loaded the hay and supplies into the back of the cart and began to make their way back to Eren's house.

"So you're doing it tonight?" Eren smiled to Armin, who returned the smile.

"Yep. If all goes as planned, tonight will be the night Scarlet Manchester will turn into Scarlet Arlert..."

"Don't worry, she'll say yes...and I'm sure it will be more romantic than the way Mikasa and I got married..." Eren joked, earning a laugh from Armin.

"That was hilarious..." Armin said as the memories flooded back to him "But then you two had to go and have sex the entire night..."

"Well excuse us for being intimate after getting engaged!" Eren sarcastically replied.

"You do realize Scarlet and I are getting engaged tonight?"

Eren glared at his best friend "I swear to god if you two wake Carla up I'll kick your head in..."

"You better hope Carla is as deep of a sleeper as Hanji then..." Armin smirked. Hearing those words, Eren's eyes shot open.

"Oh shit!" He remembered "Hanji and Levi are coming over!"

"And? They always visit.."

"No! I'm supposed to cook tonight!" Eren whipped the horses and they rode off, hoping to make it in time.

**Okay little babies, that's it for today, but since my family isn't here anymore, I'll be updating more regularly, and my writing will be a better than this, so see you tomorrow! Thanks for staying with me even though I was gone, see you soon!**


	26. A Not So Surprising Proposing

**Okay, so this was going to be longer, however my teachers are douche-bags. My history teacher was all like "Tonight for homework we'll be doing forty-five vocab words and flashcards for them!", plus we ran six miles for cross country practice, so I'm a bit tired. HOWEVER! I promised you sexy babies that I would update today, so here I am! You bitches deserve this, so enjoy (:**

**Also: Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review please! I love everyone's feedback! (:**

"Uncle Eren?" Ike said from Eren's side. Currently, the inquisitive two year old was right next to him in the kitchen, watching him cook.

"Hm?" The titan shifter responded, his mind occupied on cutting the cabbage he would use for the soup.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Making dinner..." He smiled at the toddler's light-hearted question.

"Why?"

"So we could have something to eat tonight, you are hungry aren't you?" Eren extended his arm and poked Ike's belly, earning a giggled from the small boy.

"Uh-Huh! Very!"

"Are you going to make a happy plate?" Eren questioned.

"Uh-Huh! The happiest!" Ike proclaimed loudly.

"Good..." Eren could tell even this early on, that with Ike's mannerisms, personality, and facial structure, that he took more after Hanji.

"Hey, whats going on In here?" Armin said as he walked in. Ike instantly turned around and grinned.

"Uncle Army! Can you read to me later?" Ike asked his other uncle. The young boy used to never be able to pronounce 'Armin', thus the name 'Army' stuck.

"I promise Kiddo, later though..." Armin tussled his hair "Do you want your favorite?"

"No! I want the one about the moon!"

Armin laughed aloud and assured the child.

Currently in the Living Room...

Levi glared at the red headed girl across from him. After an extremely challenging chess match, she had the audacity to proclaim she won.

"Eat shit period hair, you lost..." He growled.

"You flipped the board shorty..." She grinned "You lost fair and square..."

"I flipped the board because you cheated, those bogus moves were an insult..."

"Oh? Is someone angry because they aren't number one in everything?"

"Bitch I'm number one in bed..." Levi extended his hand in Hanji's direction, to which she instantly hit with her own.

"Nice.." Hanji complimented.

"Thanks..." He said.

Scarlet groaned and set her face into her hands. Ike walked into the room and immediately saw the annoyed young girl.

"Aunt Scarlet, what's wrong?" He questioned, poking her hair slightly. Behind him Mikasa and Hanji carried on a conversation.

"I'm just annoyed a bit sweetie, nothing important..."

"Are you annoyed at Uncle Army?" He asked.

"What? No, why would I be?"

"Cause he hasn't proposed yet..."

Scarlet laughed and looked at the young boy "Oh no, I don't know when or if he'll even be proposing.."

"He said he is! He just said tonight he will!" Ike said excitedly. The room grew quite except for Carla's bubbly laughter at whatever the baby found funny.

"Oh no..." Mikasa said, rubbing her temple. Armin walked into the living room at that exact moment.

**Okay, see you guys next chapter! (:**


	27. Bugga!

**Hhhhheeeeeeelllllllooooooooo little babies! This is some more Eremika love, however tonight will be short! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!**

**Please Note: I will not be updating tomorrow, as I will be updating a different fanfic.**

Eren laid in bed as Mikasa undressed next to him. Currently, the titan shifter was in bed, waiting for his wife to join him. While Mikasa bent over to bring her pants down, Eren didn't hesitate to observe her sexy hips, and succulent butt.

"Eren, are you checking out my butt?" Mikasa questioned in a joking manner.

"You know it!" He extended his arm out and slapped her rear lightly, earning a "Oooh!" from Mikasa.

Mikasa laughed softly at her husband before climbing into bed next to him. Both he and her instantly got into their normal tight-cuddling positions.

"I can't believe he did it..." Mikasa mumbled against Eren's shoulder.

"Yeah, kinda sucks though that he wasn't able to propose the way he wanted to..."

Earlier that night after Ike "Spilled the beans", Armin decided to just go through with it anyways, and propose to Scarlet in the living room. She instantly said yes, and gladly accepted her title of "Armin's Wife".

"Bugga!" Carla said from across the room in her crib. (They moved her into their room, because Armin and Scarlet were sleeping in her room)

"Yes Carla, Bugga..." Ere called back to his daughter, who gleefully laughed.

"I love her so much..." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, she's awesome..."

"Just like her mom..."

"Please, she takes more after her dad..." Eren laughed. After he did so, a loud moan was heard from Carla's bedroom.

"Shit, they're already started..." Mikasa muttered, her voice practically just sleep.

"Bugga!" Carla eagerly said.

**Okay that's it, because I'm TIRED AS HELL! Cross country was a bitch today, so I'm exhausted. See you next time!**


	28. Short Bonfire

**Hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeellllllllooooo sweet babies! This is some more of that sweet Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! Enjoy! (:**

There they sat. All friends, some been together longer than others, but regardless they were friends. The bonfire was raging, and all six adults talked with glee towards each other, thoroughly enjoying the company. Except Levi, no one really knew what Levi thought about it.

"Congrats you two!" Eren raised his glass of tea towards Armin and Scarlet, who smiled back at their friend.

"Eren you've already thanked us seven times..." Scarlet pointed out, still smiling.

"I know, but I'm really happy..." He leaned to Scarlet's ear and began whispering "To be honest, I thought Armin would've ended up alone..."

Both she and Eren laughed at the joke towards Armin's expense. The young blonde man just sat there confused.

"So Mikasa, isn't your anniversary with Eren coming up?" Hanji asked the oriental beauty.

Said beauty blushed lightly, and then nodded her head. "Yes, next week in fact..."

"Aw! That's so sweet! How will you two celebrate it?" She asked.

"They'll probably just get drunk and screw each other..." Levi said nonchalantly.

Mikasa was about to say something, however Eren interrupted her.

"That's the plan!" The titan shifter said. Scarlet and Armin laughed at his light humor.

"I'm never wrong.." Levi stated. Hanji just rolled her eyes, and went back to her conversation with Mikasa.

"Forgive my husband, how will you actually celebrate?"

"Forgive mine as well, and I'm not sure...we'll probably just invite you guys over and have a big dinner..." She smiled warmly.

"That sounds lovely Mikasa, we'd love to celebrate with you..."

They continued their mindless chatter into the whee hours of the night.

**Okay, this was INCREDIBLY SHORT, however I have a good reason for that! I'm working on a new fanfiction, and I'm eager to write it. But don't worry! I will update a much longer chapter tomorrow, this is just to ease your appetite! Remember, there WILL be a longer one tomorrow!**


	29. Anniversary Pt1

**Hhhhheeellllooooo sweet babies! Today we have a LONGER FANFICTION! OMG! This will be extremely fluffy, so I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! I hope you enjoy! :D**

Mikasa walked into the nursery looking for the recently engaged couple, however neither Armin or Scarlet were present in the room. She left and went to look for her husband, who was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Eren?" She called as she walked into the kitchen. He turned around and smiled lightly.

"Yes dear?"

"Where's Armin and Scarlet?" She asked inquisitively.

"Oh they had to go to the market for supplies. You know they're leaving tomorrow..." He said, still smiling lightly.

"But they were supposed to celebrate with us..." She softly said, slightly sad at the fact that her friends couldn't celebrate her and Eren's anniversary.

"It's okay...since Carla is being babysat by Hanji and Levi, we'll just celebrate by ourselves!" Eren was now beaming. His wife couldn't help but return his smile, as she then walked over to him and held him in a loving embrace.

"So you're telling me the house is empty?" She cooed in his ear. Her breath was laced with lust and excitement.

Eren instantly caught on, and hiked her dress up slowly with his hands, feeling her smooth hips. "Yeah, and we won't be disturbed..."

Mikasa moaned in ecstasy as Eren began to suck her neck, which was most sensitive. His shirt was off in an instant, and she began to feel his hard abs.

Picking her up, Eren sat her down onto the kitchen counter, and instantly began to slowly undress her.

In the nearby forest...

Armin sipped his water and let the cool liquid trickle down his throat, refreshing him to no end. Scarlet sat beside him on the blanket, telling Ike stories of the adventures both she and Armin has gotten into while traveling.

On the other end of the large blanket, Hanji held baby Carla in her arms. The woman occasionally laughed at Carla's cute attempt at speech. The young child was certainly energetic this evening, ad giggled at whatever she found particularity funny at any given time.

Levi was currently cooking a stew over the fire, as it was his job to prepare dinner. He smiled softly at his wife's occasional laugh, or his son's occasional comment at whatever Scarlet was saying.

"When are they going to show up again?" Armin said, checking his pocket watch. The sun wouldn't set for a while, however it was in his best interest to get home before twelve in the morning.

They were all waiting on Eren and Mikasa to arrive. It was planned by Eren himself, and they were all eager for he and Mikasa's appearance. The location was in a clearing right next to a pond with clear-blue water. It most certainly was a beautiful location.

"Eren said seven thirty Armin, they'll show up..." Scarlet answered.

Levi concluded that they were most likely screwing each other.

Back at the Jaeger household...

"Oh fuck Eren!" Mikasa screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. Her back arched as ecstasy pinged throughout her body.

"Shit Mikasa, you feel so good..." Eren moaned against her right breast, which he was currently sucking.

"You- ahh – say that often..." She said in between pants. Eren laughed as he continued to gyrate his hips, fully pleasuring both he and Mikasa.

They continued passionately making love to each other until the clock in the living room rang. Eren finished, and began to get dressed as Mikasa did the same.

"So how about I make dinner tonight?" Mikasa asked her husband, however he just smiled at her lightly.

"I have a different idea..." He picked up a picnic basket "How about we visit your favorite spot in the forest?"

Mikasa smiled brightly and took Eren's arm as they left the cabin.

Now in the forest...

"It's eight thirty, where are they?" Hanji groaned.

"Bugga!" Carla said.

"She keeps saying that, what does that mean? What secrets does Bugga have?!" Levi said, it was evident in his voice that he was tipsy.

Armin was sitting down telling Ike more stories, while Scarlet rested her head on his lap as she read.

"You guys need to just chill out" Scarlet began, glancing from her book "They'll be here soon..."

Right after those words escaped her lips, voices were heard approaching. These voices were that of Eren and Mikasa.

"Keep them closed Mikasa..." Eren could be heard saying.

"There's no point, your hands are over them Eren..." Mikasa laughed slightly.

Eren laughed as well "True, true..."

They finally made their way into the clearing and Eren took his hands off of Mikasa's eyes. She was met with all of her closest friends, and her daughter Carla, on a picnic blanket.

**Okay thats it, but I'll update as soon as I can! Please remember to R & R and leave me a favorite!**


	30. Anniversary Pt2

**Hhhhheeeelllooooo little babies! This is some more of that sweet, beautiful Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!**

"Pass the wine please Levi..." Armin politely asked, holding out his hand to accept the bottle, however it never came.

"There...isn't any..." Levi muttered, rather drunk. Hanji giggled slightly at her husband's antics.

Armin huffed and rubbed his temple while Scarlet crunched on her bread. Ike was over by the water hole, swimming in it much to his mother's dismay. Mikasa was holding Carla in her arms while Eren had Mikasa in his lap.

"Bugga!" Carla bubbly said, earning smiles from her parents. Levi however just groaned and slammed his hand against his forehead.

"That's all she says! What does it mean?" Levi groaned "Teach her to say something else!"

"She's to young to pronounce different words..." Armin corrected the short man.

"Whatever...Ike could do it..." He blubbered back.

"There are some very rare occurrences..." Scarlet said.

"Ugh!" Levi laid down onto the picnic blanket.

The moonlight lit the small opening perfectly as the candle light danced widely around the friends. With both Eren and Mikasa laughing at their daughter and Ike falling asleep next to his father, the night certainly was a beautiful one.

"It's getting late, we should head back..." Hanji said, helping her husband up. After his nap Levi was slightly more sober.

"Yeah, you're right...come here Ike..." He scooped his son up into his arms and began to follow Hanji.

Said redhead waived back to her friends with a smile "Goodbye second family!"

"See you stupid kids later..." Levi commented.

**An Hour Later...**

"I'm so tired..." Mikasa groaned, moving her hands lightly through Carla's hair. The bubbled from the shampoo gave the baby an extremely cute look.

Currently both Eren and Mikasa were giving their daughter a sink bath before bed, and the young child seemed to be enjoying the warm water.

"Bugga! Bugga!" Carla excitedly said, hitting the bubbles.

"I'm tired as well, but she has to be clean to..." Eren laughed, dark bags were under his eyes.

Mikasa looked up to him and smiled "Happy anniversary..."

"Happy anniversary..." Eren smiled back. The titan shifter leaned down and kissed her softly.

**Okay that was short, but I wanted to finish this. Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! The next chapter will be a jump to the future, so get ready for an older Carla! (Like four years old)**


	31. Marriage

**Hhhhhheeeeeeeelllllloooooooo little babies! This is a quick update for Eremika, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**SEND ME PLOT POINTS! I'm running low, and would kinda want to do some stuff for you guys (:**

**THAT IS ALL**

Eren stirred the batter while he hummed one of his favorite tunes. It was a crisp November morning, however a fire kept the house at a comfortable. His four year old daughter, Carla, waited in her chair eagerly, awaiting the pancakes he promised to serve.

"Are you almost done Daddy?" Her cute voice rang from her spot at the table. Her large green eyes inquisitively waited while her silk-smooth black hair rested on her back.

"Almost princess, why don't you go tell Mommy that breakfast is ready?" He laughed as he heard her jump off the chair and sprint upstairs.

Upstairs...

Mikasa wrapped her bathrobe on as she heard soft steps quickly reach her room. A small knock was placed on her door.

"Yes?" Mikasa asked, although she knew who it was.

"It's me..." Carla said quietly.

"Oh Carla, come in..." The door opened and Mikasa smiled at the sight of her daughter. Young Carla was pretty much a spitting image of Mikasa, all except her eyes.

"Daddy wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready!" She bubbly said, her cute smile melting her mother's heart.

"Ooh it is? Wasn't he making-"

"Pancakes!" She interrupted. Carla walked to her mother and grabbed her arm.

"Come on mommy! Daddy's waiting..."

Mikasa giggled as she let the four year old guide her out of the room.

Eren served the pancakes as Carla sat in excited anticipation. Mikasa sat at her seat as well, drinking a cold glass of orange juice.

"Meow!" Lavender called from the kitchen window. The white cat was perched on the open window frame, enjoying the cool breeze.

"You know you have a playdate with Ike today..." Mikasa told Carla as she poured the syrup over her pancake.

"It's not a date, just a play get-together..." Eren said, turning to Carla "Boys are yucky, aren't they Carla?"

"Yeah, boys are yucky! But Ike isn't! Ike is cute!" Carla happily said.

Eren choked on his pancake while Mikasa laughed.

"I don't think your daddy thinks Ike is cute..." Mikasa happily stated.

"Why? I'm going to marry Ike!"

Mikasa was laughing again while Eren sputtered with his words.

**Okay that's it for now, but next chapter will be funny! So...yeah! Hope you enjoyed (:**


	32. Night Terrors

**Hello sweet babies! Sorry that I've been gone for four days, but I'm back! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!**

Mikasa stirred awake as she heard a soft knocking on her door. She nudged Eren awake, silently telling him to get up and investigate. At first he refused, however after hearing the soft whimpering of his daughter, he jumped from the bed and quickly walked to the door.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked upon opening the door. He looked down upon his daughter, who was quietly whimpering.

"I had a bad dream..." She said, rubbing her tearful eyes.

"Wanna sleep with me and mommy tonight?" He questioned, scooping her up into his arms.

Instead of a verbal answer, she just nodded against his shoulder. Mikasa was now sitting up in bed, a candle newly lit on the nightstand to her right. Worry was laced in her eyes as she waited to console her young, terrified daughter.

"What happened sweetheart?" She questioned, taking her into her arms.

"I had a bad dream..." She sadly said into her mother's arm. Mikasa silently cooed soft words of reassurance, and rubbed the four year old's back.

"Shh Shh, it's okay, just a bad dream..." Mikasa smiled softly.

"I know, but it was scary..."

"Wanna tell us about it?" Eren questioned his daughter, his warm voice having no encouragement or discouragement, just passive and comfortable.

Again, instead of a verbal record, Carla just shook her small head in a "No".

"Okay princess, how about we just go back to bed, we have a big day tomorrow..." Eren smiled. Carla perked up at this, and a smiled was creeping onto her lips.

"We do?" She softly asked.

"Mhm, Uncle Armin and Aunt Scarlet will be stopping by for the day, and we'll get to see them..." Mikasa said, smiling as well.

"Really? You promise Momma?" Carla smiled, now more exuberant than previously.

"I promise, so go ahead and get some rest, okay?" Mikasa patted her daughter's hair.

"Okay..." The four year old happily said as she snuggled in the middle of her parents. Mikasa blew out the candle.

**That's it for now, but see you guys tomorrow! (:**


	33. Writer's Block

**Hhhhheeeellllllooooo sweet babies! This is some more of that sweet Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review!**

Today was a big day for young Carla. Her Aunt Scarlet and Uncle Armin, who she hadn't seen in a month, were visiting today, and she was eagerly anticipating their arrival.

The four year old girl was currently looking out of the living room window, her eyes focused on her father, who was in the garden tending to the crops.

"Mommy, why is Daddy always in the garden?" She asked her mother, who was sitting next to her.

"Because that's where we get most of our food sweetie..." Mikasa answered.

"But you said we'd go to the market..." Carla replied sadly.

Mikasa laughed slightly at the young girl's words "The Market is where we get our meat, so yes I'll take you soon..."

Carla lightened up instantly and went back to staring at her father.

"Daddy's handsome isn't he?" She innocently said.

Again Mikasa laughed and answered her daughter "Yes, your father is very handsome..."

"Yeah...oh mommy! I see them!" Carla squealed with glee. On the horizon walked both Armin and Scarlet, smiles plastered on their faces.

**Okay I'll see you guys next time. The reason this was so short and crappy is because I'm going through writer's block. Sorry ): When I get my mojo back I'll update...**


	34. The Look

**Hhheelllooooo people! This is my pathetic attempt to write through a writer's block, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! Enjoy!**

Carla sat with a smile as Scarlet braided the young girl's hair. Currently everyone was in the living room of Eren and Mikasa's home, and they all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Mikasa chatted with Scarlet while the redhead worked complex designs in the young girl's hair, and Eren and Armin were talking about God knows what.

"Yeah so the meat vendor told me that he wouldn't sell to me, so I punched him in his-" Eren made a punching motion, however before he could finish Mikasa interrupted him.

"Eren, is it appropriate to tell that story around Carla?" She quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh come on, it's just..." His words seemed to stop as Mikasa gave him the look. Armin noticed this and poked his friend.

"Eren...you were saying?" The blonde inquired.

"Hehehe, nothing, sorry Mikasa..." The titan shifter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and sighed a breath of relief as his wife turned around.

"I can't believe you backed down..." Armin teased, a smirk prevalent on his face.

"Why? She gave me the look..."

"What look?"

"When she quirks her left eyebrow and flattens her lips, that's the _'I guess you don't want sex tonight'_ look..." Eren whispered.

For a while Armin was silent, until finally he regained the ability to communicate. "You know each-other that well?"

"Yeah, we've been married for a good bit Armin, I've figured out all of her expressions.." He boasted.

"Is that something to be proud of?"

Eren thought for a second, stroking his five o'clock shadow. "Yeah, it tells me when I should run, or when I should apologize..."

Armin and Eren laughed slightly at the joke and continued their mindless banter.

Upon hearing the laughter, Carla turned her eyes towards he mother.

"Daddy and Uncle Armin are weird.." The four year old nonchalantly stated. Scarlet and Mikasa giggled at her bold statement.

"Yeah, they are both silly aren't they?" Mikasa pinched the girl's nose, earning a giggle.

"Mhm, but not as silly as Uncle Levi..." Carla giggled.

"How is Uncle Levi silly sweetheart?" Mikasa questioned.

"He tries to be scary, but he's just a small man..." The young girl responded.

Mikasa suppressed a laugh and carried on the conversation. "So are you excited for Christmas honey?"

"Yes mam! I can't wait for Santa to be here!" She enthused, her tiny hands cutting through the air.

Scarlet finished braiding Carla's hair and comfortably smiled at her work. "You look so pretty Carla! I can't wait until Armin and I have children..."

Mikasa smiled at the woman "You and Armin are trying?"

"Every night..." She replied, smirking.

"How do you try to make babies?" Carla questioned loudly.

Eren could be heard in the background choking on whatever he was drinking. After finally regaining his composure, he began.

"WHAT?! Mikasa what are you telling our daughter?!" He screamed, with a very high pitched voice.

"She was just telling me how babies are made daddy..." Carla innocently said.

Mikasa groaned and rubbed her temple.

**Okay, I'll try to make a longer one soon! I hope you enjoyed the chap! (:**


	35. Thanksgiving Pt1

**Hhhhhheeelllooooooo sweet babies! This is an early Thanksgiving chapter, as I will be busy Thursday and won't be able to post anything! Please follow and/or favorite, and leave me a sexy review! Thanks! (:**

"So how does it work dad?" Ike asked his father, whom was cooking the turkey.

Levi softly smiled down at his son and began to explain. "Well the turkey is on this swivel to equally distribute heat so it will be fully cooked..."

"We're having a big lunch aren't we daddy?"

"Yes we are...and the girls are in the kitchen cooking delicious stuff to..."

"Wait, isn't Eren cooking all the side dishes?" Armin inquired.

Levi smiled softly again and breathed a sigh of comfort. "Yes...yes he is..."

Scarlet spoke up from Armin's side. "He's calling Eren a girl sweetheart..."

Armin's mouth made an "O" shape as he figured it out, Scarlet laughed softly, and Levi rustled his son's hair.

/

In the kitchen Eren eagerly bolted from stove to counter, preparing each side dish they would be having. The young man donned his pink apron (Which was originally Mikasa's) and carried his large kitchen knife to chop up whatever he needed to. Carla stood in the kitchen with him, helping her father for whatever he needed, while Mikasa sat down near the island in the center of the large kitchen.

"Carla can you stir the peas?" Eren asked.

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed, carrying over the box she used to reach the stove. She set the box down and climbed on top of it. Carla picked up a spoon and stirred the green peas that boiled in the pot.

"Thank you sweetie!" Her father said.

"Mhm!" She moved her box.

Mikasa was in bliss. Here she was on a special holiday with her husband and daughter, preparing thanksgiving dinner, and her best friends were outside cooking the turkey. She couldn't help but let a few tears of joy escape her eyes.

"Daddy! Momma's crying!" Carla yelled, running to her mother. The four year old instantly grabbed a hold of Mikasa, and hugged her with all of her might. Eren did the same, holding both his wife and daughter.

"You okay Mikasa?" Eren questioned, his hand rubbing her back in order to console her.

"They're tears of happiness...I...love you both..." More tears went down her cheek and she eagerly accepted Eren and Carla's warm embrace.

"Eren..." Mikasa said softly.

"Yeah?" He answered just as comforting.

"The potatoes are boiling over..." Mikasa smiled.

"SHIT!" Eren nearly ran over to the over-spilling potatoes, trying to clean the stove and settle down the starches at the same time. Mikasa held Carla in her arms as they both giggled at the site in front of them.

/

Hanji walked outside to meet her friends and family. She took Levi's hand as he watched the turkey slowly cook.

"So when is everyone going to get here?" She asked the group. Armin's answer was a grin as he stared in the distance.

"It looks like they're already here..." The blonde said.

In the distance was a wagon, being driven by horses. Inside Connie, Jean, Sasha, Krista, and Erwin sat.

**FEELS! I will add part 2 later! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess! (:**


	36. Thanksgiving Pt2

**This is the last installment of "Thanksgiving", so I hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a review, and have a Happy Thanksgiving! (:**

/

Jean sat down onto the soft couch in Eren and Mikasa's house. Connie and Sasha instantly went to the kitchen, while Krista had Carla in her lap.

"You're pretty..." Carla said to Krista, earning a blush from the blonde woman.

"Oh why thank you sweetie, you're a little cutie to aren't you?" She pinched Carla's nose, making the young girl smile.

"So Uncle Horseface, do you still have a crush on mommy? Because I hate to tell you, but she really likes daddy..." Carla said to Jean.

Jean's mouth was now open agape at what the young girl said.

"No, I outgrew my crush on your mother, but who told you to call me that?"

Carla was now beaming, showing her baby teeth. "Daddy!"

Krista and Carla sat laughing while Jean just grew angry.

/

"Please! It's just going to be one bite!" Sasha begged Eren for food.

Eren held the masher firmly in place and began to mash the potatoes. "No Sasha, just wait an hour until dinner! And Connie, put the roll back..."

The bald man begrudgingly set the roll back and sat at the counter next to his hungry wife.

"Thanks for trying to sneak the roll for me honey..." Sasha whispered in his ear.

"Sasha, I love you and all, but that roll was for me..." He grinned at the thought of eating the roll. At this point Mikasa walked in, and stared blankly at the hungry couple.

"Levi's cooking the turkey outside you know..." She said. Connie and Sasha smiled at each other, and then sprinted off to the outside area.

"You're evil you know. Levi's going to kill them.." Eren said as he washed a large kitchen knife.

"I know..." She said. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's waist from behind him. "It's going to be horrible tonight, no you and me time..."

"You really can't live one night without sex?" Eren teased.

"Stop being so mean..." She cooed in his ear. She began to kiss his neck slowly, however they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Okay, this is your house so it's your rules, but I can't sit idly by why you two screw each other near the stuffing..." Levi said.

"S-Sorry..." Eren said. Mikasa instantly latched off of her husband, a blush on both their faces.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry at whichever one of you told Sasha and Connie to come outside..."

"Oh, that was me..." Mikasa said.

Levi glared at her. "Well they took a whole leg of the turkey..."

Eren and Mikasa groaned at their friends' behavior.

/

"So Erwin, how goes running the new 'Scouting Corps'?" Hanji asked.

"It's going. We've effectively mapped out a three hundred diameter area outside the walls, and we've even been able to establish gas stations in local communities as well." The blonde man said, taking a sip of his drink.

"That's great, you won't be taking Levi away anymore will you?" She questioned.

"Well...we may need him to lead some scouting missions, but it will never be dangerous I assure you..." Erwin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good, because if you take Levi away from me and Ike, I'll hunt you down and pluck out all of your eyebrows..."

The man shuddered at the though.

/

Hours later after the food was prepared and the table was set, they all sat at the long dining table. Everyone was chattering as Erwin cut the turkey.

"Alright my turn!" Sasha said, putting her plate to receive the piece of turkey.

Erwin glared at her. "Didn't I just give you a whole piece?" He questioned.

"N-no...that was...Scarlet! Yeah, you know we both have red hair!"

Erwin just stared into her eyes, obviously not buying it. Sasha begrudgingly put her plate town, and waited for someone to pass the potato salad.

"So how did you two meet?" Jean asked Armin and Scarlet.

"Well I always wanted to travel as a girl, and one day when a handsome adventurer showed up and began to flirt with me, I was sold..." Scarlet said happily.

"How's it going with reforming the Military Police?" Armin asked Jean.

"Well, being in charge isn't as fun as I thought it would be, but I'm helping people..." Jean smiled, taking a sip of his ale.

"Carla, big roll or small roll?" Eren asked his daughter, after he received the roll platter.

"Big!" She bubbly answered.

"That's my girl!" Eren said, just as gleeful.

"Carla are you sure you can eat the whole roll?" Mikasa asked her daughter.

"Momma I'm a big girl!"

"Yeah Mikasa!" Eren teased his wife, giving her a wink.

Mikasa smiled at her two idiots and just shook her head.

"They've grown..." Levi whispered to Hanji.

"I noticed to..." She whispered back.

(The immature couple were staring at Erwin's eyebrows.)

"Hey Erwin...so ah...your eyebrows are big..." Levi said. Hanji began giggling, while Levi just smirked towards the blonde man.

"Have you two been drinking?" Erwin asked.

"Just a little bit..." Hanji said, sipping more wine.

"Oh god..." Erwin said, massaging his temple. Hearing this, Carla perked up.

"Mommy says that a lot to!" The four year old said.

"Really now? I would imagine it's when your father messes something up?" Erwin asked the young girl.

"No, when her and daddy go to bed she screams that a lot..." Carla said, obviously not knowing what words she just said.

The room quickly grew quite while Mikasa and Eren turned beet red. The two lovers looked down at their laps, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. Surprisingly, Levi broke the silence.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The short man began. He banged his hand against the table as tears lept from his eyes. Soon everyone joined in, except for Mikasa and Eren, who were still incredibly embarrassed.

"Goddamn I love thanksgiving!" A drunk Levi shouted.

**I hope you enjoyed! The next Chap. Will have more of the old gang, see you then! (:**


	37. Getting Christmas Ready!

**Hello babies! I little birdie told me a cool plot point, and that is what I'm doing! Enjoy! (:**

/

It was the day after thanksgiving in the Jaeger household, and currently the large cabin was abuzz with excitement. Everyone from yesterday was still present, as no one wanted to travel at night. Currently Jean, Levi, and Connie were wrestling with a giant tree that Carla herself picked out herself.

"To the left! Left!" Ike said, standing on the couch.

"You heard him! Left you dimwits!" Levi yelled at the other two as they pushed left.

"It's good!" Carla happily declared as she stood next to Ike.

"Oh thank god...tighten it in the stand Connie..." Levi said, walking away.

Thudding was heard coming down the stairs as Armin emerged. The blonde man peeked into the living room and marveled at the tree.

"Have you guys seen Scarlet?" He asked.

"She's in the kitchen with the rest of the girls..." Connie answered, tightening the metal screws around the base of the tree in order to keep it secure.

"I'm in here to you bastard!" Eren yelled.

"Eren!" Mikasa warned her husband to not swear when children are present.

"I mean you dummy!" The titanshifter corrected.

"I'm in here as well..." Erwin's deep voice could be heard.

"Well she's with the girls and Erwin..." Connie smirked. Eren could be heard swearing silently.

Armin laughed and walked into the kitchen. Erwin sat at the bar sipping whatever was in his cup, while Mikasa, Scarlet, Hanji, Sasha, and Krista stood by the island. Eren on the other-hand seemed to be baking cookies, in his always popular frilly pink apron.

"You wanted to see me?" Scarlet asked, hugging her soon to be husband tightly.

"Yeah. I already mapped at our route, and I think we will be able to see those frozen lakes you always wanted to see...". Armin smiled, hugging her back.

"Really? That's great!" The short red head leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Don't get your nastiness on my cookies..." Eren condemned them jokingly as he put a fresh batch onto the counter. "Carla! Ike! Come in the kitchen and decorate these cookies!". He yelled, and was instantly greeted with the sound of small feet making their way towards him.

"Cookies!" Ike yelled, hopping up on the chair next to Erwin. "Oh! Hey Uncle Eyebrows!" He smiled.

"I call the red icing!" Carla eagerly squealed, full of excitement. The four year old began dipping out the red substance and spread it on a fresh cookie in front of her.

"You'll have to share the red icing Carla..." Eren chided "And here are some sprinkles..." He set down the container with red and green sprinkles.

"He's the perfect husband isn't he?" Krista asked Mikasa, who smiled in return.

"Yes, he's amazing..." She moved her bangs out of her face before continuing "He cooks, cleans, and is great with Carla...I couldn't have asked for more..."

"Awwww!" Krista cooed.

"No Carla! Stop eating the icing!" Eren said, prying the spoon from his daughter's hands.

"Never!" She screamed, licking the spoon.

Mikasa smiled and shook her head. "She sure is her father alright..."

/

**Sorry this was short, but I've been busy. I'll try to make the next one longer, so stay sexy! :D**


End file.
